Blog użytkownika:BlackFoxyFive/Black Star
Hej! A więc... Jest to DZIWNY blog... Bo będą tu zamieszczane coś w stylu Q & A więc liczę, że będziecie dawać ciekawe pytania! Informuję iż postaram się nie robić błędów, ale jeśli chodzi o przecinki to nie będzie ich za dużo... Żeby nie było nieporozumień. Jeśli chcesz zadać pytanie Kuroi to na początku napisz Q: (i jakieś pytanie). Pierwsze co (trzeba!) zrobić: przedstawię postać ^^ Kuroi - Black Star Jestem Kuroi! Na dole jestem przedstawiona ^^ (Informuję, że ja tylko te rysunki "przerabiałam" od pewnej osoby od, której można je brać. Ale nie zdradzę gdzie i kto). Mam nietypowy kolor oczu... Wiem, ale nic nie poradzę! Jestem ciekawska i KOFFAM rysować <3 To moje hobby... Gdy akurat nie latam. I równie KOFAM ryby! Hmm... Nie wiem co jeszcze o sobie powiedzieć... Wiele smoków przezywa mnie "Black star" przez kolor łusek i gwiazdę na łapie. Hm... To chyba tyle ^^; Nie umiem się przedstawiać... Możecie zadawać mi pytania nie tylko dotyczące co lubię itp. Można też np. "Jak wyobrażam Siebie jako Tnącego burzę" lub coś. To tyle. Jeśli masz uwagi to pisz. thumb|368pxthumb|left|266px 1. Ile masz lat? Może na to nie wygląda, ale mam 12 lat. Choć za 3 miesiące skończe 13! Z charakteru jestem bardziej dorosła niż inne smoki w tym wieku, które znam! Szary TB: Echm... Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyprawaisz? K: A co zabronisz? TB: No... Nie... Niestety... right Taka dorosła XD 2. Znasz jakiegoś alfę? Na 1 archipelag przeważnie przypada 1 alfa. U nas jest zasada, że jeśli urodzą się np. 2 alfy to gdy dorosną walczą o władzę. Na naszej urodził sie Light i Dark. Gdy podrośli Dark wygrał bitwę z Light'em Natomiast Light miał wybór. Zostać tu jako normalny smok (nie alfa) lub wyruszyć z kilkoma smokami na inny archipelag. Wybrał drugą opcje. Więc rzecz biorąc znam 2 alfy. A z Dark'iem jest wiele zabawy! Pamiętam jak byłam małym smoczątkiem. Nieźle dawałam mu w kość. Hihi... thumb|left|330px|Rozkmina kim był Light? >w<thumb|302px 3. Jakie są twoje relacje z innymi smokami? Heh. Są różne. Z wieloma smokami się przyjaźnie choć najsłabiej chyba ze Straszliwcami... Za każdym razem próbują zarąbać mi moje ryby! Tylko z kilkoma udało mi się zaprzyjaźnić... A tak to z ponad połową wyspy! ^^ thumb|left|398px|Nie oddam. Zaadoptuj Sztraszliwca! Im ich mniej na wyspie tym lepiej XD. Czerwony widać, że dostał nauczkę. Pisz w komie, którego z szóstki chcesz! Pamiętajcie sprawdzać wcześniejsze komy bo 2 razy tego samego nie można zaadoptować wiec jeśli będą 2 na tego samego to trafi do pierwszej osoby :3 thumb|left|650px Skapnęłam się, że wszyscy nazywają Kuroi smokiem XD Nevermind 4. Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie? Hmm... Nigdy się tak na poważnie nie zastanawiałam... Choć jak tak myślę to chyba chciałabym poznać mojego Ojca. Został zabity gdy byłam jeszcze w jajku... Moja Matka mówiła, że opowie mi o tym dokładniej jak podrosnę... Ale zmarła gdy miałam ledwie 4 lata... Wiec jak się tak zastanawiam to poznanie historii Ojca jest moim marzeniem. A takim bardziej możliwym do spełnienia to żyć bez ograniczeń ^^ 5. Jakim innym stworzeniem chciałabyś być, jeżeli nie smokiem? Kot! (nie dam zdj z Kuroi w wersji kota bo pewnie usuną) Są beztroskie i chodzą własnymi ścieżkami. Są trochę jak miniaturowe smoki... Bez skrzydeł i z futrem... I nie są gadami... Dobra... Koty to nie smoki! Ale ciii... To taka drobnostka XD 6. Masz jakąś rodzinę? Jak mówiłam Ojca nie znałam a Matka zmarła gdy miałam 4 lata. Jednak mam dwóch braci i jedna siostrę! Bolt - Najszybszy smok na całym archipelagu Star - Nie znam nikogo z kim by nie zadarł x3 I jego oczy są czarne tak jak moje! ^^ Angel - Miła jednak umie pokazać pazurki Często razem latamy po nocach więc w dzień niesteśmy nie wyspani... A co do partnra to... Nie odpowiem! >/////< thumb|left|650px|Jako dzieci thumb|650px|Cudne *^* Tracę wiarę w ludzkość... Co piątek robimy testy z J.pol i dziś nam nauczycielka oddała zaległe testy. Jeden chłopak miał... Uwaga uwaga... 1 Punkt! Gratulacje... 7. Czy chciałabyś mieć jeźdźca? Nie, nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE. Mieć jeźdźca wiąże się z noszeniem siodła, byciem "miłym" oraz ograniczoną wolnością! No cóż... To nie dla mnie... 8. Co sądzisz o ludziach? Nie mam o nich zbytniego zdania. Niektórzy gdy tylko mnie widzą od razu się ukrywają inni wyciągają broń. Jednak bywa, że na archipelagu widuję osady w, których ludzie i smoki żyją w zgodzie. Jednak nie zbliżam się do nich zbytnio. Nigdy nie zbliżyłam się do człowieka nie mówiąc o daciu się dotknąć. 9. Czy otarłaś się kiedyś o śmierć? Heh. I to nie raz. Zwykle przez swoją własną głupotę ^^; Raz przez "sprzeczkę" z Grapple Grounder'em... Powiedzmy, że nasze relacje... Nie należą do najlepszych. Pewnego razu walczyliśmy na śmierć i życie. Niestety nie byłam wtedy w dobrej formie... I gdyby nie Bolt zgaduje, że nie byłoby mnie tu. thumb|left|650px 10. Gdzie mieszkasz? Cóż... Często zmieniamy miejsce zamieszkania. Powiedzmy, że nie zostaję długo w jednym miejscu ^^; Ale najczęściej chyba przebywam na wyspie "Krwawego księżyca". Tam się urodziłam i wychowywałam. Więc mogę ująć iż to jest moje miejsce zamieszkania. 11. Gdybyś jednak miała jeźdźca, to jaki miałby być? No cóż... Płeć? Raczej dziewczyna. Łatwiej było by mi się z nią dogadać. Nie mam zbytniego pomysłu na wygląd. On mnie raczej zbyt nie obchodzi. I żeby być moim jeźdźcem musiałaby być równie świrnięta jak ja i kochać ryzyko! Oraz mieć takie ADHD jak ja x3 12. Gdybyś miała potomstwo, to jakiej płci miało by ono być? Z tego co wiem zawsze rodzi się co najmniej 3 młode (i nie muszą być podobne do rodziców). Więc jeśli będą 3 młode to chciałabym żeby choć jedno było przeciwnej płci niż reszty. thumb|left|650px|K: Moment... Aż 6!?!? 13. Co lubisz w sobie, a czego nie? Hmmm... Lubię np. swoją "odwagę" choć niektórzy (czytaj "znaczna większość") uznaliby, że to raczej moja głupota ^^; Skoczyłabym z klifu mimo związanych skrzydeł! Nie obawiam się nawet śmierci ^^ Niezbyt zastanawiałam się co w sobie lubię... A nie lubię np. że nie umiem przez 5 sekund ustać w miejscu. Ciągle muszę coś robić puki się nie zmęczę co jest czasem wkurzające. Ostatnio robiłam test na typ "osoby" i wyszło, że jestem Melancholijką. Więc resztę sama możesz se dopisać. 14. Czy masz jakieś specjalne umiejętności? Nigdy o tym nie myślałam... Czas się przekonać! Star, Bolt i Angel: 15. Czego się boisz? Te pytania mi nie przeszkadzają. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zachęcają :3 Jednak lapa mojej sis oddano do naprawy (znowu), więc nie zawsze będę mogła na nie odpowiadać. Utraty skrzydeł 0.0 A takie inne to hmm... Kuzynki mojej przyjaciółki XD Ona jest creepy bardziej niż wszystko co złe na świecie... 16. Czego byś nie zdzierżyła? Trochę tego jest... Życia w klatce, śmierci mojego rodzeństwa... Utraty wszystkiego co mi bliskie. Jednak staram się nie myśleć o tym co kiedyś może się stać i żyję teraźniejszością. 17. Gdybyś miała partnera, jaki on miałby być? Etto... >////< Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym... Chciałabym mieć z nim o czym pogadać. Mieć co robić np. wspólne loty i szaleńcze wyzwania... Kobieto mam niecałe 13 lat i ty się mnie o takie rzeczy pytasz!? >////< Shade (ang. Cień): I jak tu jej powiedzieć, że ją kocham...? T^T K: Mówiłeś coś Shade? S: Nie... Nic... thumb|left|650px|Chciałam dać przed Walentynkami za rok, ale tera też może być ^^ 18. Kim jest dla ciebie Shade? Zainstalowałam GImp'a i po kilku minutach eksperymentowania nauczyłam się... Jak tam cokolwiek narysować XD Hmmm... Właśnie się skpanęłam, że często zaczynam od "Hmmmm" x3 Więc Shade jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Często się razem bawiliśmy i wgl... Tak. Jest moim Best Friend Forever! S: Tylko przyjacielem...? K: A kim? S: Już nic... 19. Jak wygląda twój typowy dzień? Różnie. Wstaje bardzo wcześnie. Wraz ze wschodem słońca. Potem idę zjeść śniadanie - ryby. Następnie latam se po niebie bądź patrze czy nie ma nic do roboty. Wieczorami zazwyczaj latam z moim rodzeństwem. Jeśli mają coś na głowie to spotykam się z Shade'm lub latam sama. Potem około północy idę spać ^^ Czasem zdarzy się coś ciekawego, ale on nie zalicza siędo typowego dnia. thumb|left|650px 20. Czy jest coś, na co czekasz, co wiesz, że ma się wydarzyć? Raczej nie... Każdy dzień jest dla mnie tajemniczy. Nie wiem czy coś się wydarzy... Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy to urodziny ^^ Trochę pomajstrowałam przy gimp'ie i trochę zajmie niż pojawi się z niego jakiś rysunek. Z paint'a korzystałam od najmłodszych lat więc z niego łatwiej korzystać, ale jak już ogarnę gimp to was poinformuję! 21. Masz rodziców? Jeśli tak to jacy są? No cóż. Mówiłam już, że Matka zmarła gdy miałam 4 lata a Ojca nie znałam. Potem wychowywaliśmy się samotnie. Nie mieliśmy żadnej rodziny zastępczej. 22. Ile masz wzrostu? Hmmm. A wiesz, że nie wiem? XD Dorosła furia ma ok 3 metry wysokości więc ja mam z ponad metr... Nie mierzyłam się ^^; 23. Gdybyś miała utracić jakiś zmysł, który by to był? Nie wiem. Żadnego bym nie chciała stracić. Choć gdybym musiała... To chyba smak... Choć nie czułabym moich kochanych rybek :< 24. Co oprócz latania jest twoim ulubionym zajęciem? A na to mogę odpowiedzieć jednym słowem. Rysowanie. thumb|left|650px 25. Jak opisałabyś Shade'a? Hmmm.... No więc jest miły. Równie kocha ryzyko. Gdy jestem smutna to stara się mnie pocieszyć. Star i Angel lubią go, ale Bolt wygląda jak by chciał go posiekać na kawałki. W skrócie. Zabić. Zawsze jest z nim o czym pogadać na różne tematy. Jest dobrym słuchaczem. Czasem myślę, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni x3 S; Czemu tak myślisz? K: Bo mamy podobne zainteresowania. I mówiłeś coś, że "chcesz być kimś więcej" Więc może bratem? ^^ S: . . . 26. Jakie było najdziwniejsze stworzenie jakie widziałaś w życiu? Człowiek 0w0 A tak serio XD To większość mojego życia to smoki. Ale moim zdaniem NAJDZIWNIEJSZE stworzenie to smok z gatunku Hackatoo. Bez obrazy, ale serio wyglądają... Z deka dziwnie... thumb|left|650px Miałam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zapomniałam XD 27. Czego najbardziej nie lubisz w świecie? Miliona rzeczy... Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiem x3 Nie lubię np. Końca dnia. Gdy słonce zachodzi a ty wiesz, że zmarnowałeś kolejny dzień swojego życia... Tak jak praktycznie ja! Przynajmniej ja to tak oceniam >.< Hm... Zgaduje, że nie lubię jeszcze wielu rzeczy, ale jak na złość nie mogę se przypomnieć nic... 28. Co lubisz robić oprócz latania z rodzeństwem? Jak już mówiłam. Rysowanie. A oprócz tego uwielbiam się draznić z innymi lub grać w gry. Play a game... Hihihi. Lubie jeszcze przylatywać do alfy i dawać młodym rady jak jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzać mu życie ^^ 29. Zabiłaś kiedyś kogoś? Skąd to pytanie...? Nie!.... Może... Etto... Raz...? Jakieś "stadko" ludzi mnie atakowało i zaczynało mi to działać na nerwy... Więc... Strzeliłam w nich plazmą... Iiii... Kilku zgniotłam. Hihi :3 30. Jaka była twoja najniebezpieczniejsza sytuacja w twoim życiu? Ile miałaś wtedy lat? Przypomina mi się jak raz dla zabawy zepchnęli mnie ze schodów, albo kilka razy mnie omal samochód nie przejechał... Moment! To się "nagrywa"? Etto... Wow stworzyłam ten blog w niedzielę a jest już ponad 30 pytań! + Wczoraj widziałam, że ten blog jest w proponowanych. Nwm czy nadal jest. Nie patrzałam... Ale i tak gdy to zobaczyłam to darłam mordę na cały dom XD Nie przedłużając. Hmm... Gdyby zrobiono ankietę wątpię, że wybrano by jedną sytuację. Ale opowiem jedną z tych bardziej niebezpiecznych. Miałam wtedy z 6 lat. Dopiero co uczyłam się latać a na jednym z treningów... Miałam twarde lądowanie. Zwichnęłam sobie skrzydło i nie mogłam nim ruszać. Wieczorem po tym siedziałam nad klifem i podziwiałam zachodzące słońce. Potem poczułam, że osuwa mi się ziemia spod łap. Było dość wysoko więc wolałam jednak nie ryzykować AŻ TAK życia. Wiec starałam się utrzymać pazurkami ziemi. No cóż. Ledwo się trzymałam. Po kilku chwilach zaczynałam tracić siły a nie mogłam się wdrapać. W końcu postanowiłam jednak skoczyć. Na dole znajdował się las. No cóż. Skoczyłam ^^; Wtedy chyba zaczęła mi się ryć psychika. To tak w skrócie. 31. Jaką prędkość osiągasz? Ja i Bolt jesteśmy najszybszymi Nocnymi Furiami na tym archipelagu. Szybkość zależy od naszego stanu czy w ogóle ochoty na to. Ostatnio mierzyliśmy czas. Droga: 500 m Na lądzie: Najlepszy czas wynosił 54 sekundy! W wodzie: 1 minuta 10 sekund (najwolniej) W powietrzu: 38 sekundy ^^ Mówiłam, że jestem (całkiem) szybka! 32. Kto, jeżeli takiego masz, jest twoim największym wrogiem? Etto... Kojarzycie tego Grapple Grounder'a? Nazywa się Warui. Moim zdaniem on jest moim największym wrogiem. Za każdym razem gdy go spotykam dochodzi między nami do konfliktu a nawet bitwy. Serio go nie lubię. thumb|650px 33. Jaki masz stosunek do ludzi? Chyba już poruszyłam ten temat. Zwykle staram się ich unikać. Wielu próbowało do mnie podejść z rybą i oswoić, ale nie ze mną te numery! Jeśli mnie jakiś atakuje ja to traktuje jak wyzwanie. Zaczynam robić uniki i salta w powietrzu unikają broni. To świetny trening. Potem odlatuje. Czasem tylko atakuje wioski jeśli mi się nudzi ^^; Heh... Gdy spotykam jakiegoś człowieka ze smokiem to chwile się gapię a potem uciekam żeby mnie nie zobaczył. Zbyt "słabo" znam ludzi by ocenić mój stosunek do nich. Niezbyt mnie "interesują. Mam nadzieję, że tak "długa" odpowiedź wystarczy. 34. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Oh men... Wchodzę po jakiś 2 godzinach a tam... 12 pytań! Zgaduje, że jutro dobijemy do 50 pytań! Czarny. Tak czarny jak węgiel. Nawet bardziej. 35. Jakim gatunkiem smoka jeśli nie Nocną Furią chciałabyś być? Oh men... Szczerze? Trochę tego jest, ale jednym z tych naj. to Stormcutter. thumb|left|650px 36. Co cię najbardziej obrzydza? Szczerze po raz drugi? To te robaki, które pojawiają sie w umierającym ciele. Wiele razy je widziałam. Te małe, ohydne, żółte robaki. Ble... 37. Kto z waszej czwórki jest najstarszy a kto najmłodszy? Z tego co mi wiadomo to najstarszy jest Bolt. Pilnuje mnie jak by był moim ojcem... Gdy mówię, że wychodzę np. z Shade'm to się dopytuje, kiedy wrócę, z kim, gdzie, co będziemy robić itp... I nawet się pyta czy to nie randka!? A najmłodsza to Angel. Muszę powiedzieć, że zachowuje sięczasem jak słodkie niewinne dziecko, ale czasem się zastanawiam czemu nie nadano jej imienia Demon... 38. Jaki jest twój cel w życiu? Etto... Nie mam żadnego XD Nie no serio... Nie mam planów na przyszłość! Chociaż... Nie. Nie mam. Sorry! 39. Co robisz gdy jesteś wściekła żeby jakoś się opanować? Różne rzeczy. Wale plazmą w skały/drzewa. Wydzieram się na cały las. To zależy co mi wpadnie do głowy. 40. Jakie było najdziwniejsze miejsce jakie odwiedziłaś? Kotletowa polana! XDD Żart. A tak serio to widziałam wiele różnych miejsc. Choć najdziwniejsze to chyba wyspa "Cousy" (Czyt. Kousai). Na każdej części wyspy jest inaczej. Na jednej las, na drugiej polana, jezioro, góry. Ale najdziwniejsze były "pory roku". Przy górach był śnieg, na polanie wiosna itd. Dalsza część po krótkiej przerwie! 41. Czy smoki mają sny? Wracamy z kolejną dawką pytań! Nie wiem czy wszystkie mają, ale ja mam! Kiedyś śniło mi się, że jadę skuterem śnieżnym (nie wnikajmy skąd on jest w tych czasach!) po łabędzia imieniem Yogi XD Chory sen... 42. Czy kiedykolwiek miałaś kontakt fizyczny z ludźmi? Mogę cię zawieść, ale nie. I mam nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. 43. Co się stało, że Warui to twój wróg? No cóż. Od dziecka za sobą nie przepadaliśmy. Tak jakoś. Często dochodziło do kłótni. Było coraz gorzej aż wyznaczyliśmy sobie wojnę. I tak to jest do tera. I wątpię, że się zmieni. 44. Kto jest ci najbliższy z rodzeństwa? Całym duchem mówię Star. Jest szalony i ma podobne cechy do moich. Więc prosto nam się dogadać. "Nie wspominając", że na wyspach przeważnie nikt go nie lubi XD Poor Star... 45. Z kim najwięcej się kłócisz? To chyba oczywiste, że z Warui'em! Prawie codziennie dochodzi do sprzeczek między nami. A jeśli on się nie liczy to Bolt. Co on jakaś niańka czy co!? 46. Widzisz kolory tak jak ludzie? No ba! Nie jestem daltonistką! To znaczy... Nie widziałam WSZYSTKICH kolorów świata... Więc może, jakiegoś nie widzę. Kto wie? 47. Jaka jest twoja ulubiona ryba? Ale... Tylko jedna...? Nie dam rady! Etto... Chyba Śledzie. Są pyszne! Ale nie da się wybrać JEDNEJ ryby! 48. Ile lat znasz Shade'a? Dobrze napisałaś x3 Poznałam go gdy białam jakieś 5 lat. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywaliśmy i wkrótce staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jak to mówią. Best friend forever! S: Ranisz... 49. Gdyby któreś z rodzeństwa np.wepchnęło ciędo wody zdenerwowałabyś się czy śmiała? To zależy od mojego chumoru. Jeśli miałąm denny dzień to się wścieknę. Jak dobry to śmiechnę. Czasem siedzę z miną AYFKM? Zostało 1 pytanie... Czy będzie dziś? To zależy czy będzie mi się chciało na nie odpowiadać! X3 ' YESS!!! O CO CHO!? O TO, ŻE MÓJ BLOG JEST 6 Z WPISÓW NA BLOGACH I 8 OPOWIADAŃ! Oh men... Zara dostane ataku serca... Jestem taka HAPPY! wdech wydech wdech wydech... To NAJCUDNIEJSZY dzień w moim życiu... (Nie tylko ze względu na ten blog)' 50. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałaś Light'a I 50 pytanie od Myszka15! Hmmmm.... Jakieś 3 lata temu ^^; Mieszka daleko więc cóż... Niedługo go chyba odwiedzę. Przdałoby się 51. Co byś zrobiła gdybyś nie mogła latać? ... Żegnaj okrutne życie! 52. Byłaś kiedyś zahipnotyzowana przez Oszołomostracha? Z tego co wiem to nie... Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem! thumb|left|650px thumb|left|400px Nie ma to jak leń... Ostatnio (wczoraj) były przygotowania do testu z ang. Zamiast tego na odwrotnej stronie kartki rysowałam se piórem Kuroi XD 53. Jaki był najniebezpieczniejszy smok jakiego widziałaś? Hmmm... Widziałam ich wiele, ale wybieram Marazmora. Raz byłam na wyspie gdzie jest ich pełno. KOSZMAR. Dawało mi strasznie po ślepiach. A szczególnie, że byłam tam w nocy. + Niezbyt miło przyjęli moje odwiedziny... thumb|left|650px 54. Czy kiedykolwiek człowiek zadał ci jakieś rany? Co to za pytanie?!.... Tak.... I to nie raz. To chyba oczywiste jak często mnie atakują. Przeważnie dostaje gdzieś w bok i po prostu ignoruje ból. Jednak czasem dostanę mocniej. Jednak nigdy w serce. thumb|left|650px 55. Ile ważysz? Jedem doś chuda... Nawet bardziej niż normalna Nocna Furia. Normalny smok w moim wieku waży ok 430kg. Ja natomiast jakieś 398kg. Biorąc pod uwagę, że przeciętny dorosły osobnik waży ponad 800 kg. 56. Ile Nocna Furia przeciętnie śpi na dobę? Jeśli by liczyć od północy do północy to ja śpię od 4-5 godzin. Jednak to zależy od Furii. Np. Angel umie spać nawet 6-8 godzin. Star jeśli jest SERIO zmęczony umie spać przez ponad 12 godzin! 57. Czy ty lub ktoś z rodzeństwa spotkał kiedyś inną Nocną Furię? Heh. I to nie raz! Czasem tędy przelatują lub coś. Wiele razy spotykałam też Nocne Furie na innych wyspach. Widziałam ich całkiem sporo ^^ Co wy na to? Wpadłam na taki pomysł! Nwm czy was zaciekawi. Że możecie też dawać pytania do Shade'a, Bolt'a, Star'a i Angel! Co wy na to? Jeśli będzie to pytanie do któregoś z nich do napisz np Q B: (I pytanie) co do Star'a i Shade'a to na Star piszcie "S" a na Shade "Sh". Pozdrowienia ^^ 58. Czy niektóre smoki widzące ci pierwszy raz boją się ciebie? Właśnie zjadłam kolację, którą była. Tam tam tam! Makrela! XD Cudna kolacja. Heh... No cóż. Czasem tak jest. Szczególnie te smoki, które wiedzą, że są słabsze. Wiele wyczuwajac zagrożenie mnie atakuje nawet jeśli czują się słabsze. Czasem też przylatuje na nowe wyspy w "nie zbyt" miłym chumorku... Więc wtedy mają czego się bać. thumb|left|650px 59. (Sh) Co czujesz do Kuroi? Skąd wiedziałem, że pojawi się TO pytanie...? Etto... To trochę krępujące... Bo ją... kocham! Ok!? Ale nie wiem jak jej to powiedzieć. Ona nas uważa tylko za przyjaciół... Mam nadzieję, że tego nie słyszała >///< 60. (B) Czy kiedyś spotkałeś smoka szybszego od ciebie? Hahaha! Nie. Niesamowita odpowiedź Bolt -.-;... 61. (A) Co sądzisz o ludziach? No cóż. Gdy jakiegoś spotykam (tego dobrego) to najpierw wyłupia swoje oczy jak by zobaczył ducha... Potem stara się do mnie podejść z wyciągniętą ręką. Nie wiem o co im chodzi, ale w tamtym momencie przypominam se jak moja siostrzyczka Kuroi mówi żebym odleciała bo mi łeb odłupie jak dam się dotknąć ^^ Więc nie wiem zbyt co o nich sądzić... 62. (S) Co sądzisz o ludziach? Heh. Gdy spotykam kogoś rzócajacego we mnie włóczniami, strzelającymi z katapult itp to traktuje to jak wyzwanie. Kto pierwszy odpadnie . I często szukam w przestworzach jakiś idiotów na smokach. Za każdym razem lecą za mną a ja traktuje to jak wyścig. Moim zdaniem ludzie są... Zabawni ^^ 63. (B) Co sądzisz o ludziach? Jeśli tkną kogoś z mojego rodzeństwa posiekam ich na drobne kawałki, zjem i strawię... Nie żartuję! Więc. Ani. Się. Waż. 64. Jaki był najdziwniejszy wynalazek ludzi jaki widziałaś? Zbyt nie "popadałam w odmęty" osad. Więc nie widziałam dosłownie wsyzstkich ludzkich wynalazków. Jednak niesamowite śa katapulty miotające skałami... Moim zdaniem oczywiście. I że podczas ataku chce im się ładowac te skały i nimi nawalać choć prawdopodobieństwo trafienia wynosi jakieś 45%!? 65. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co czuje do ciebie Shade? A jeśli moge zapytać... Co niby czuje? S: T-To nie o to chodzi! To znaczy nie, że cię nie lubię! To znaczy lubię cię i to bardzo! Ale nie to znaczy... Etto... Błagam pomińmy to pytanie Q////Q.... 66. (Sh) Jak długo darzysz uczuciem Kuroi? Szczerze? Nie mam pewności... To coś jak... Miłośc od peirwszego spojrzenia... Przynajmniej ja bym to tak określił... Kochacie się nade mną znecać co nie...? 67. (B) Co myślisz o Shad'zie? Nie będę kombinować jak to napisać XD Co ja myśle...? CO JA MYŚLE!? On PODRWYA moją siostrę! Nie pozwolę na to! O nie, nie, nie! Niech se nie myśli, że mu na wszystko pozwolę! Żeby być godzien mojej małej siostrzyczki musi buć odważny, dbać o rodzinę blablablablabla (itd X3) K: Mówiłam? 68. (A) Ile masz lat? Eh... Mogę cię awieść ale 12 a ethem... ZA 3 MIESIĄCE 13... To że urodziłam się ostatnia nie oznacza różnicę wieku. Wszyscy urodziliśmy się TEGO SAMEGO dnia. Bo w tym "miocie" były 4 jajka. Do, którego wszyscy należeliśmy. Jednya róznica to jakieś 2 godziny między mną a Bolt'em. 69. (A) Jaka była najbardziej szalona i niebezpieczna rzecz jaka zrobiłaś w swoim życiu? Ta magiczna liczba... XD K: Musiałaś zadać jej TO pytanie...? No więc raz se lecę i wpadam na "genialny" pomysł. Jak to jest latać z rannym skrzydłem!? No więc lecę se po coś ostrego. Wykradłam w tym celu jakiś ostry miecz z osady. I wbiłam se go w skrzydło! Trochę bolało ^^;. Potem poszłam nad klif... Skoczyłam! Ale przez ranę nie mogłam się wzbić w powietrzę! A na dole klifu były ostre skały ^^ Jakieś 3 milimetry od skał złapał mnie Star i Bolt. TO był odlot! Oprócz tego, że mnie złapali... S i B: HĘ!?!?!?!? 70. (Sh) Co myślisz o Bolt'cie? Sory, że nie odp. wczoraj. Do 23.45 oglądałam "Tron:Dziedzictwo" Ciekawy film. Polecam ^^ Szczerze? Już nawet boczek z syropem klonowym ma u mnie lepszą ocenę niż Bolt... Gdy wychodzę gdzieś z Kuroi ten zadaje z 50 pytań! A znam go tak długo jak Kuroi... ON JEST WALNIĘTY! O.O 71. Czy twoje rodzeństwo (oprócz Angel) znalazło się kiedyś w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie? Jak tak to jakim? Z tego co wiem to nie więcej tyle razy co ja... Np. Star. Znsz go. Wiele razy omal nie zdechł przez to jego zachowanie. Nie jestem nimi więc nie znam wszystkich rzeczy z ich życia. Nie zawsze mówimy se wszystko. A Bolt... ON W OGÓLE BYŁ W JAKIMŚ NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE!? O.o 72. (Do wszyst.) Jaka była najgłupsza/lekkomyślna rzecz jaką zrobiłeś/aś w życiu? B: Pozwoliłem żyć Shade'owi... A takie "inne" to wyścig z Wandersmokami. Byłem wtedy młodszy i nie aż TAK szybki. A to był zakład. Jeśli przegram to mam się stąd wynieść. A jeśli ja wygram to oni mieli się wynieść. I... Szło mi dobrze. Byłem na prowadzeniu. Ale widać nie widzą co to Fair play. Zaczęli we mnie strzelać. Starałem robić uniki... W końcu doleciałem na metę. Ale mimo iż już rozstrzygnięte to chcieli dać mi nauczkę. Wszyscy strzelili we mnie piorunem.... Ale udało mi się przeżyć. K: BYŁ... W niebezpiecznej sytuacji... 0.0 Co do mnie. Najgłupsza? Urodzenie się... XD Hm... Mówiłam już, że nie ma u mnie NAJBARDZIEJ głupiej itp. rzeczy... A tera i tak nic nie może mi wpaść do głowy! Hmmm... Raz się omal nie utopiłam przez Wrzeńca! Starczy? S: Naj? Hmm... Chyba wiem! Mieć spór z prawie wszystkimi smokami z archipelagu... Nie moja wina! Nie...? Sh: Cóż będąc z Kuroi trzeba zrobić mase niebezpiecznych zadań itp. Moim zdaniem jednym z najgłupszych i lekkomyślnych było we dwójkę zaatakować sporą osadę... Ledwo mogłem unikać broni... A i tak nie wyszedłem z tego bez szwanku... 73. (B) Czy kiedyś się zakochałeś? Nie! Jestem zbyt zajęty szpiegowaniem mojej siostrzyczki na tych "randkkach" ze Shade'm żeby myśleć o miłości! K: Moment... SZPIEGOWAŁEŚ NAS!? B: Oh Crap... 74. Jak myślisz dlaczego Bolt nie lubi Shadow'a Shade'a? Oki! Od tera Shade to Shadow XD Po Polsku praktycznie to samo, ale różnica w angielskim. Zgaduje, że przez swoją opiekuńczość... I cągle wychodzimy gdzieś a ten. Jak się przed chwilą DOWIEDZIAŁAM. Nas szpieguje... 75. Byłaś kiedyś poważnie chora? Nie. Co najwyżej jakaś mniejsza choroba. Ale nigdy nie miałam poważnych chorób czy nawet ataku serca, czy zawału... 76. Kłóciłaś się kiedyś z Oszołomostrachem? Czasem... Przeważnie kłóciłam sięz nim gdy byłam dzieckiem i mu dokuczałam. Raz nawet słyszałam jak mówił, że żałuje iż nie urodził się Straszliwcem na archipelagu po drugiej stronie świata ^^ 77.(Do wszyst.) Ryzykowałeś/aś kiedyś życie żeby osiągnąć cel? B: Nie A: Nie~ :3 Sh: Nie... S i K: TAK! Sh,A i B: O.O 78. Jak wyobrażasz sobie swoje życie będą np. owcą? ... Chodźcie moi bracia i siostry! Zaatkujemy tą osadę! Muahaha! 79. Opisz swoją najgroźniejszą walkę ze smokiem w życiu Najgroźniejszą stoczyłam z Warui'em. Omal nie straciłam życia... Czy mówiłam, że nie umiem opisywać? W skrócie... Polegało to na unikaniu ciosów i strzelaniu plazmą w przypadku Waruii'a magnezem i kulami plazm. Jak mówiłam nie czułam się najlepiej a nie mogłam sie wycofać. W końcu nie zauważyłam nadlatującej kuli plazmy i obrwałam. Warui chciał mnie wykończyć. Zabić. Ale w ostatniej chwili między nas wskoczył Bolt i go powstrzymał... Wtedy... Widziałam najwięcej WŁASNEJ krwi. Było jej chyba więcej niż widziałam przez całe życie... thumb|left|650px Mam ochotę coś narysować (naszkicować. Bo kolorować nie lubię...), ale nwm co... Macie jakieś pomysły? 80. Oddałabyś swoje życie za rodzeństwo? Moment moment... Jesteśmy rodzeństwem itp to fakt... Ale... Etto.. Nope! S,B i A: ... 81. (Sh) Dlaczego nie powiesz Kuroi o swoich uczuciach? To nie takie proste ok!? Ona nas uważa za przyjaciół! ... Po prostu nie dam rady! Sama spróbuj powiedzieć osobie, w której się podkochujesz, że ją kochasz! 82. (B) Wnioskując po tym, że szpiegujesz Kuroi i Shade'a doszłam do wniosku, że mu nie ufasz. Dlaczego? Ethem... To MOJA siostrzyczka! Myślisz, że oddam ją w łapy byle kogo! A jak jej coś zrobi!? No dobra... Znają się wiele lat, ale.... Skąd wiadomo, że to nie jakis Yandere!? I coś jej zrobi!? 83. (B) Co byś zrobił gdyby Shade oświadczył się Kuroi? JESTEŚ TRUPEM. Spotkamy się w Sovyngardzie! Sh: ... K: Moment... Czemu miałby mi się oświadczyć. Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? 84. (S) Dlaczego na innych wyspach nikt cię nie lubi? Etto... Powiedzmy, że przez moje "aroganckie" zachowanie... I to jak podchodzę do wielu spraw... Przykład? S: Hej ty! Koszmar Ponocnik: Czego? S: Myślisz, że jesteś szybki? Ha! Chyba w snach! KP: Hę!? S: Jesteś wolniejszy od malutkiego Gronkielka, który nawet nie umie latać! KP: Zabije cię! I to był przykład jak zdobyć smoczego wroga... 85. Ukradłaś kiedyś jakąś owcę z wyspy? Raz żeby spróbować. Jednak nie była za dobra... Ale ta wełna.... Fluffy :3 ^^ 86. (B) Co byś zrobił gdybyś dowiedział, że Kuroi będzie miała ze Shade'm potomstwo? ... (Cii... Nie wnikać skąd) Shadeee~ MARSZ DO MNIE JUŻ! Sh: Q.Q K: Ktoś mi w końcu wyjaśni o co z tym chodzi? 87. (A) Czego się najbardziej boisz? Tego, że zamkną mnie w psychiatryku... K: Mówiłam, że lecimy na ryby! -.-; 88. (Do wszyst.) Jakie smoki na jakiejś wyspie najgorzej cię przywitały? Jak to zrobiły? B: Wandersmoki... Wyścig i chęć zabicia. S: Wszystkie, które o mnie słyszały! Chęć zabicia... A: Hmm... Chyba żadne! ^^ K: Ile to razy rzucały się na ciebie z zębamy a ty siedziałaś jak aniołek... I to za każdym razem JA musiałam cię obronić -.-;.... I wiele smoków. Najpierw się zwykle ukrywały a potem atakowały z zaskoczenia. Sh; Etto... Koszmary Ponocniki... Chcieli zrzucić mni z klifu... Ale najpierw zranić skrzydła żebym nie mógł latać... 89. (B) A co byś zrobił gdybyś się dowiedział, że potomstwo Kuroi i Sahde'a będzie miało młode? Spokojnie... Nie zdąrzą się wykluć... Sh: Za co...? K: Ktoś mi w koncu wyjaśni o co CHODZI!? I czemu ze Shade'm!? Ktoś łaska mi wyjaśnić!? 90. (Sh) Zrobiłeś kiedyś coś żeby przekonać Bolt'a? Wow... Dobijemy w niedziele do setki!? I to nie raz... Ale jak on to ujął... "Nie przekupisz mnie"... Rany! Starałem się jak mogłem! A on!? Ma chyba syndrom nadopiekuńczego brata... 91. (B) Co byś zrobił Shade'owi gdybyś zobaczył, że kłóci się z Kuroi? YESS! W końcu.. A teraz... ODRĄBAĆ TEMU PANU GŁOWĘ! MUAHAHAHA! A: I to ja powinnam iść do psychiatry? K: NIGDY tego nie mówiłam... 92 (S) Lubisz ryzyko? Ryzyko? To woje drugie imię! K: A myślałam, że Stefan... X3 S: Od kiedy na drugie mam Stefan? K: Od dziś! ^w^ 93. (Sh) Myślisz, że Kuroi się domyśla co do niej czujesz? Raczej nie. Ona nas uważa za przyjaciół. Ale nie wiem co zacznie se myśleć przez te pytania... 94. (Sh) Nie irytuje cię, że ciągle zadaje pytania o miłości? Etto... Nie... Bardziej boje si, że Kuroi zobaczy to pytanie w, którym wyznałem co do niej czuje... Q.Q... Help... 95. (Sh) Czy jeżeli my, pytający, zaoferujemy ci mentalne (i nie tylko) wsparcie, odważysz się powiedzieć Kuroi co do niej czujesz? NIE. NIE, NIE, NIE! >/////< Wy serio kochacie się nade mną znęcać… Błagam… Nie… Q.Q Widać, że ludzie kochają ingerować w sprawy sercowe XD 96. (B) Co byś zrobił gdyby Shade pod rozkazem alfy chciał zepchnąć Kuroi z klifu? Nie wie czy wiesz, ale my smoki mamy skrzydła... A jeśli by miała ranne skrzydła itp. To bym ją najpierw uratował a potem zrobił bym to samo ze Shade'm... 97. (B) Bolt mówię ci, że zaraz Shade powie Kuroi, że ją kocha. Obserwuj. K: Hej Shade! Chciałeś coś? Sh: Tak. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że- Nałowiłem... Sporo... Ryb I chciałem spytać czy nie zjesz ich ze mną... Bolt błagam zejdź... 98. Niech Shade ci wyjaśni. Spytaj go i przedstaw jak odbyła się rozmowa. Shade! Cho na chwilę! Sh: Hm? K: O co chodzi z tym wszystkim. Czemu miałabym mieć z tobą dzieci itp...? Sh: Zabije tego, który kazał się ją spytać... K: Czekam... Sh: Etto... No bo ja... Etto...... Nie wiem jak to ująć... Ja: Oh men... Ty serio nie wiesz o co mu cho? K: Hmm... Nope Ja: *faceplam* Błagam kobieto... DOMYŚL SIĘ... K: ...? Moment ... Sh: ...?... K: Idziesz polatać...? Emm... Shade? Sh:.... O.O..... COŚ na co wielu z was czekało! Pam pam pam XD nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu... Oh men... I jak? Szczęśliwi? XD 99. (B) Jak się czujesz? Moment... MOJA siostrzyczka POCAŁOWAŁA Shade'a...? SHADE. DO MNIE! JUŻ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 100. Co teraz myślisz o Shad'zie? Setne pytanie! WOOHO! YEA! Echm... No cóż... Heh. Nie wiem... Z tego co rozumiem to on mnie... Kocha... Chyba też go... Lubie ^^; 101. Czy wasze relacje z Sahde'm się zmienią? (Rodzeństwem też) To było 10 minut temu!!! Moje rodzeństwo (oprócz Bolt'a) nawet o tym nie wiedzą! A tak to... Echmm.... B-Być może... B: SHADE!!!! K: What the- 102. Czy podczas lotu (nad wodą) wpadłaś kiedyś do wody? Raz. Gdy byłam dzieckiem i się jeszcze uczyłam... Ale Wrzeńce nam pomagały i mnie wyłowiły ^^ 103. Czy wiesz, że ludzie uważają Nocną Furię za wymarły gatunek? Zależy którzy. Bo ci, którzy nas widzieli raczej już nie. To znaczy. Ci którzy przeżyli. 104. (Do wszyst.) Trafiła cię kiedyś skała wystrzelona z katapulty? Wszyscy: Sorki. Nope 105. Lubisz dzeszcz/śnieg? Gdy byłam mała kochałam skakać w kałuże po deszczu. Tera już tego nie robię ^^; Ale kocham śnieg! Mimo iż jest zimno... 106. (B) Co zamierzasz zrobić Shade'owi? Choć to Kuroi pocałowała JEGO a nie on ją. I co z tego? Gdyby umiał kłamać i powiedział np. "Że nie wie" czy coś to MOŻE bym mu wybaczył to pytanie... Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to JEGO wina! 107. Jaka jest twoja największa tajemnica? Naj...? Nie mam bladego pojęcia... Ehm... 108. Czego najbardziej żałujesz w swoim życiu? Czego...? Tego, że pocałowałam Shade'a... *faceplam* I pomyśleć, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni... Sory... Sorki moi drodzy! Ale dziś... Nie odpowiem już na wasze pytania ^^; Sorki! Postaram się jutro... thumb|left|650px 109. (B) Co zrobiłeś Shade'owi? Ciii... Niiic się nie stało... 110. (Sh) Wydaje ci się, że jak będą teraz wyglądały twoje relacje z Kuroi? Ech... Szczerze? Nie wiem... Mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze... Może nawet zostaniemy... parą? 111. Czy twoje rodzeństwo już wie? Jak tak to co zrobili gdy się dowiedzieli? >S: I tak trzymaj sis! A: Ooo! Moja siostra się zakochała! >K: ... B:... 112. Jak się czujesz w towarzystwie Shade'a? Normalnie. Jak mam się czuć? '*Faceplam*... Im chodzi o... Wiesz co...' ... Aaa! Ok ^^; Etto... Trochę.... Dziwnie... 113. (Do wszyst.) Zna ktoś furię, która zaprzyjaźniła się z człowiekiem? Wszyscy: Hmmm. Nie. Raczej nie... 114. (A) Jaki jest twój najlepszy przyjaciel, poza rodzeństwem? Hmm... Wszystko! Nawet ten kwiat! I to źdźbło trawy! :D Sh,S,B,K: *Mega faceplam* S: My SERIO jesteśmy spokrewnieni...? K: Sama zadaje se to pytanie... 115. (S) Jak to jest być najbardziej znienawidzonym smokiem? Całkiem fajnie :P Śmiertnik Zębacz: TAM JEST! S: Oh Fu- 116. (B) Czemu udajesz nadopiekuńczego tatuśka? Jak to powiedziała Sky w odpowiedzi pod pytaniem... "Ej! On nie udaje nadopiekuńczego tatuśka! Jak on to mówi "Shade nie jest jej godzien"". 117. (Sh) Czego/Kogo najbardziej nienawidzisz? Eh... Tak jak Kuroi Warui'a. I raczej nie zaproszę go na nasz ślub... Moment! Powiedziałem to na głos...? Q.Q 118. Co byś oddała za smoczymiętkę? A co? Masz jakąś? I nie jestem taka jak inne smoki, że padam gdy tylko ją wyczuję... Ale co innego jeśli chodzi ze Star'em... S: Dobry towar... K: *Faceplam* 119. Czy zmieniłabyś coś w swoim życiu? Raczej nie... Chyba tylko żebym choć przez kilka dni znała mojego Ojca... Ale tak to nic... Nie jest koszmarem, ale i nie jest usłane różami. 120. (A) Czy kiedyś kłóciłaś się z rodzeństwem? No ba! A: Oddaaaaaajcieeee~! K,B i S : NIE! A: Czeeeemu~? S: Bo chciałaś se to wbić w łape! A: A co w tym złego? K: Hmm... No nie wiem... Może dlatego, że TO jest NÓŻ!? 121. (B) Czy umiałbyś być nie nadopiekuńczy? Ja nie jestem nadopiekuńczy! A teraz... (Ciii... Kamery już były! XD) 122. (B) Czy ci się nie nudzi szpiegowanie ich? Co za pytanie! Oczywiście, że nie! A teraz... 123 Nie boisz się Bolt'a po tym co zrobił Shade'owi? A co on mu zrobił...? Bolt! CZY JA O CZYMŚ NIE WIEM!? 124. (A) Potrafiłabyś się zaprzyjaźnić z wodą/powietrzem? No ba! Są taaaacy mili! ^^ K: Nie wiem jak to skomentować... 125. (S) Co dziennie kłócisz się/walczysz/uciekasz przed jakimiś smokiem? Heh. No cóż tak i- Lider Szybkich Szpicy: ŁAPAĆ GO! S: Dziękuje ci braku skrzydeł u Szpicy... 126. (S) Czy smoki, które obraziłeś w przeszłości złapały cię kiedyś i coś zrobiły? Niestety... Tak... Najgorsze było gdy złapały mnie Wandersmoki. Torturowały mnie, że nie dadzą mi smoczymiętki! Q.Q... 127. Nosisz skarpetki? Musiałam to dać... Po prostu MUSIAŁAM... Nope... Łuski mi starczą... xD 128. (B) Chciałbyś mieć jeźdźca? I po raz kolejny dziękuje Sky za wyręczenie mnie od pytania! ^^ Nie mam czasu bo szpieguje moją siostrę! Jak ty mnie znasz... 129. (S) Po co ty się ze wszystkimi kłócisz? ... A wiesz, że nie mam bladego pojęcia? 130. (Sh) Żyjesz? B: Z powodu nie fortunnego wypadku wykluczamy Shade'a z tego programu... Spokojnie. On żartuje... To znaczy... Mam taką nadzieję... 131. (B) Czy kiedykolwiek robisz sobie przerwę w szpiegowaniu? Cii... Nie ma czasu na przerwy... Sky: Taa, większość pytań daje Boltowi XD To mój ulubiony bohater... O.O... Kocham cię (Nie w TYM znaczeniu) K: *Faceplam*... Sky: Ja też szpieguję moją siostrę... XD Piona! Ktoś mnie w końcu rozumie! ^^ 132. (Do wszyst.) Jak piszecie na klawiaturze? K: A od czego ma się pazury! S: Moment... Jaką klawiaturę? K i ja: *Mega faceplam* 133. (Do wszyst.) Jakie jest pierwsze słowo jakie przyjdzie wam do głowy gdy powiem: Kapusta? YESS!!! Było dziś zebranie i blablabla... I w tym semestrze mam (jak na razie) tylko 4 jedynki! Yayy~! :3 B: Masło... S: Żarcie! A: Frieeeeend~! K: Zielenina... Sh:Mielonka... PAM PAM PAM... SHADE ŻYJE! XD 134. (Do wszyst.) Jaka według was była najgorsza rzecz jaką zrobiliście w stosunku do siebie? K: Nwm czy to się liczy bo jestem z tego dumna no, ale cóż... Zarąbanie smoczymiętki Star'owi... Płakał po tym przez kilka dni... S: Taka okrutna! T^T... A moje?.... Nie wiem! Dla mnie nic nie było złe! Hihihi... A: Powiedzenie im, że są idiotami! Żałuję... K: Raz lunatykowałaś... Chciałaś wbić mi siekierę w łeb! -.-; B: Hmm... Pozwolić Kuroi spotykać się z Shade'm... Sh: Ty jak zwykle... Emm...... Pusty łeb... Nie wiem >.<; thumb|left|650px|Taka majestatyczna... ... ... Nie...? 136. (A) Zaprzyjaźniłabyś się nawet ze samą sobą, z mechaniczną lalką, która rzuca toporami lub płetwą ryby? No ba! Cześć ja! Cześć dziwna lalko ciul wie skąd! Hej płetewko! ... <Żre płetwę>... Yummy! 137. (Sh) Jaka jest twoja pierwsza myśl kiedy: (a) Widzisz Kuroi Błagam... Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz... T^T (b) Widzisz Bolt'a ŚMIERĆ! WIAĆ!!!!! 138. (B) Shade żyje? Bo jeśli nie to do niego dołączysz! Nope...^^ Shade! Od dziś masz status "Nie żyje"! Sh: Wut...? Zakaz zbliżania się Echm... Blablabla przez coś tam blablabla Bolt nie może zbliżać się do Shade'a na odległość nie mniejszą niż 150m i to samo do Shade'a... Było częściej oglądać Anne Marię Wesołowską... Czy adwokaci mają coś do powiedzenia? Nie. To żegnam ' 139. (Sh) Chciałbyś mieć jeźdźca? Nie… Sorki, ale to nie moje klimaty ^^; 140. (B) Dlaczego nie powiesz Shad'zie wprost co o nim myślisz? Ojjj… A kto mówił, że nie mówiłem? :3 141. Dlaczego żałujesz, że pocałowałaś Shade'a? Przez… To… … Ile on im za to zapłacił!? 142. (Sh) Czy jesteś świadomy tego, że sam sprawiłeś, że sie nad Tobą "znęcamy"? Było pytanie… A ja musiałem na nie odpowiedzieć. Więc wszystko przez pytanie! >.< 143. Chciałabyś być z Shadem? Jezeli nie, uzasadnij, jeżeli tak, to też uzasadnij Nooo… Po trochu tak i nie… Nie przez… Tego pana… A tak bo… Lubie go itp… Heh ^^; 145. Co byś zrobiła, gdyby Bolt zabił Shade'a? BOLT! ZGINIESZ MARNIE! 146. (Sh) Dlaczego nie postawisz się Boltowi lub nie udowodnisz mu swojej wartości? Kto mówił, że nie próbowałem ? Sh: Posłuchaj… Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić! JASNE?! SPĘDZAM CZAS Z KUROI I NIC NA TO NIE PORADZISZ! B: Sh: O Shit… 147. Czy jesteś odmianą nocnej furii? Nope… Jestem inna kolorystycznie 148. (Sh) Co co zrobiłeś zrobiło największe wrażenie na Kuroi? Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem pytanie… To chyba to, że jestem taki „walnięty” jak ona ^^; 149. (do wszyst) Co według ciebie ma najładniejszy zapach?(Bolt czyżby krew Shade'a?XD) B: Hmmm… Chciałem powiedzieć, że natura w czasie burzy, ale twój pomysł jest 100 razy lepszy… Sh:… Co do pytania… Hm… Nie wiem ^^; A: WSZYSTKO! :3 Mhihi… S: Zapach smoczymiętki <3 K: Moim zdaniem wieczorne powietrze. Cudny… '(Ja myślę tak samo :3) 150. (do wszyst) Kiedy widziałeś/aś najwięcej CUDZEJ krwi? Środa a już 150 pytań! WOW... A: Hmm… Jak zabrano mi mojego misa gdy byłam mała! >.< K: To była rzeź… U mnie chyba jak raz atakowałam jedną osadę. Fiufiufiu S: Raz jak dano mi smoczy korzeń… Heh… B: Hmm… Jak jakiś smok dobierał się do mojej siostrzyczki! Sh:… Ok… Hmm… Raz jak musiałem się bronić przed „sługami” Bolt’a… 151. (Do wszyst.) Na co najpierw zwracasz uwagę u płci przeciwnej?(pomińmy Shade'a XD) A: Na to czy żyje! B: Hahaha! Nie powiem. S: Czy lubi wyzwania! K: Hmmm… Zainteresowania…? 152. Jaka była największa wysokość z jakiej spadłaś? Spadłam? Chyba raz jak Star… Zepchnął mnie. Z góry a wcześniej związał skrzydła... S: He…he… ^^;;; 153. (Sh) Czy wynająć dla Ciebie ochroniarzy, czy może mam osobiście odstraszać "sługusów" Bolta? Heh... 1. Ania przypomniała mi, że sam siebie wkopałem jeśli chodzi o miłość... I... Wolałbym sam chociaż... Nie wie mczy sobie poradzę... 154. (Sh) Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie? Hmmm... Dziś na plastyce nauczyciel kazał nam narysować coś... Religijnego... Moja reakcja? 'HAHAHA! JA i coś RELIGIJNEGO!? Taaa jak bym ci powiedziała kiedy ostatni raz byłam na spowiedzi to by dostał zawału... Jeśli myślisz, że mowiem "Poślubienie Kuroi"... To się nie mylisz -.-; A taki bardziej realnym to... PRZEŻYĆ! 155. (Sh) Czy jest coś lub ktoś za co/kogo dałbyś się zabić? Oczywiście Kuroi a tak poza tym to hmm... Żeby uratować wiele smoków, które są bezradne w jakiejś sytuacji... 156. (B) Dlaczego uczepiłeś się właśnie Kuroi, a nie przykładowo Angel, która wymaga chyba więcej opieki? Heh. Spokojnie. Ta tu potrzebuje na pewno mniej opieki niż ta tu... A teraz... ANGEL! ODŁÓŻ TEN NÓZ! 157. (Do wszyst.) Gdybyś miał/a możliwość spełnienia jednego, nawet najbardziej niemożliwego życzenia, to jakie by ono było? Bolt, postaraj się wymyślić coś lepszego od zabicia Shade'a, bo na to nie pozwolę. Kuroi zresztą też B: FU... Hmmm.... Mieć maszynę do torturowania smoków! A żelazna dziewica to co? Tylko w wersji smoczej XD K: Poznać historię mojego Ojca co już raz ujęłam S: Hmmm.... A nie będę skąpem i powiem, że nie mam! A: Hmm... Dostać ten nóż! Sh: Chyba mówić nie muszę... Heh... 158. Czy cieszysz się z nowego stanu rzeczy, pomijając wysłaną przez Bolt'a spragnioną krwi hordę smoków goniących Shade'a? Jak pomijając to to... Tak ^^ Nawet się nad czymś zastanawiam... Ale CO to nie zdradzę! 159. (B) Dlaczego nie cieszysz się wraz z Kuroi i resztą rodzeństwa z jej (chyba) szczęścia? ON NIE MOŻE Z NIĄ BYĆ! JA JUŻ DOPILNUJĘ... ... I na pewno nie będzie ślubu! 160. (Sh) Słuchaj Shade, ja widzę, że ty w siebie nie wierzysz. Jesteś Nocną Furią! Nie zapominaj o tym! A na uspokojenie, opowiedz mi historię swojego życia ...*Faceplam* Wieeec... Za siedmioma górami i lasami i wodami i blablabla było se jajko. A z niego wyklułem się ja! Potem dorastałem i dorastałem.... I bla bla bla... 161. (A) Widzę, że kochasz cały świat :). Czy zaprzyjaźniłabyś się zatem z Drago Krwawdoniem? Przypominam, że to bardzo zły pan, który robi smoczkom zaziu... DRAAAAAGO!!! Ups.... 162. (Aut.) Czy bardzo się pogniewasz, jeżeli w (jakiejśtam, bardzo dalekiej) przyszłości zrobię bloga na wzór twego tego tu? Hahaha! Pytanie do MNIE!? No nieźle... I nie. Nie obraże się. To nie opowiadanie, które ktoś by SERIO skopiował itp. Więc śmiało twórz! A jak stworzysz to daj linka. Z chęcią luknę :3 163. (Aut.)Co sadzisz o wyzwaniach dla Kuroi, Shade'a i spółki? W sensie np.: skocz z klifu i powiedz jak było. Tak mi właśnie wpadło do głowy przy myciu :P Myślę, że byłoby ciekawie xD no i łatwo przewidzieć, jakie zadanie dostałby Shade... :P beka Pierwsze skojarzenie to wyzwanie czy pytanie XD I wiem jakie... Bolt'owi będzie trzeba kaftan bezpieczeństwa założyć... Ale pomysł ciekawy! Więc. Start play a new game! 164. (Aut) W wszystkich ryskach robisz cienie i światła, tylko Kuroi jest wiecznie cała czarna... Czyżby pochłaniała całe światło, niczym CZARNA DZIURA? Przypomina mi się lekcja matmy gdy gadaliśmy o czarnej dziurze XD I nie we wszystkich jest cienie, ale jak są to Kuroi też jest pocieniowana. Np. na tym gdzie leży na tej skale. Być może przez jakość nie widać bo staram się robić większe te zdj tu. Więc wystarczy kliknąć na zdj a będzie w dobrej grafie i będzie widać cienie :P thumb|left|650px 165.(W. B) Zjedz kilogram czosnku i popij środkiem nasennym Od tera będzie np (W. A) To oznacza wyzwanie XD Help... Ech... Nie mam wyboru prawda? Ech... Ble... Ech... Kira? (Mój Nick) ' Czosnek to przekleństwo! Q.Q...' ... Ech.... Żegna życie T^T... Przez jakiś czas Bolt nie będzie mógł funkcjonować ^^ 166. (W. A) Przez cały dzień 12h) nie ruszaj się z miejsca, nie mów, nie wydawaj żadnych innych dźwięków i z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniaj Ok! ... .*30 sekund później* Kto mówił, że mi się uda? 167. (W. S) Poleć na pierwszą lepszą wyspę i przeproś smoki, którym zalazłeś za skórę Hmmm... A kto mówił, że to ma być wyspa na, której byłem! Star... Ok... ... ZA COOO!!! 168 (W) Zabierz Shade'a na jakiś długi lot, z dala od zgrai goniących go płatnych morderców K: Shade! Sh: Hm? K: Chcesz ze mna polatać? Gdzieś... Z dala od nich... Sh:... Jasne! ^^ 169. (W. Sh) Weź się w garść i zachowaj jak SMOK a nie jakaś przerażona owca xD Pocałuj Kuroi Sh: O-Ok... Kuroi... K: Coś się stało? Sh: Miejmy to już za sobą... K: Ale co za- Sh: K: 170. (Do A,K,Sh i S) Wymalujcie Bolt'a jakąś niezmywalną farbą K: I to się nazywa zadanie! Dajcie różową farbę! A: S: Od kiedy lubisz róż? K: Nie lubię, ale to będzie zabawne... Sh: Dopisuje się do tego zadania! thumb|left|650px|XDD 171. O czym myślałaś kiedy Shade cię pocałował? Załamuje się... Mieliśmy na matmie takie coś, że jedna płytka ma 30 na 30 cm... I nauczycielka załamana dała takie pomocnicze PROSTE zadanie. Że pomieszczenie ma 30 cm na 90cm... I ile płytek potrzeba żeby je zapełnić? Odp chłopaków z mojej klasy: 15,5,8 ... Załamanie... Po prostu... Załamanie... E-Echmm... No... Byłam zaskoczona... A potem potrzebowałam kilku sekund na zarejestrowanie co się stało... 172. (Sh) Jak się czujesz po tym wszystkim? Heh... Co do pocałunku to... Trochę się obawiam co Kuroi se pomyśli... O tym... A Bolt w farbie? Hahaha! Najzabawniejszy widok na świecie! Chcę zobaczyć jego minę gdy się obudzi... Mamy już nawet plan żeby pomyślał, że przespał kilka lat... 173. (Sh) Jak opisałbyś Kuroi? Hmm... Jest niesamowita. Jest dobrą słuchaczką i nigdy się nie nudzi. Jest miła i moim zdaniem jest.... No... idealna ^^; Nie umiem opisywać no, ale cóż... Moim zdaniem jest jak smok idealny... Nie do opisania. 174. (W Sh) Postaraj wykrzesać z siebie więcej entuzjazmu. Chyba, że "chodzenie" z Kuroi ci nie odpowiada...? Odpowiada! To znaczy... Odpowiadałoby! I co mam niby powiedzieć? Kuroi... Kocham cię! Jesteś dla mnie całym życiem! Takie coś? Etto... Shade... ''' K: Kochasz...? '''PAM PAM PAM! 'Pytanie '- Para? Takie pytanie. Czy chcecie żeby Kuroi i Shade byli PARĄ? Bo jeśli tak to... Hmm... Moooże~ 'Pobudka Bolt'a ^^' BOLT! WSTAWAJ! B: Co do... Moment... Czemu jestem RÓŻOWY!?!? Hmm... No więc przespałeś kilka lat. Łuski ci się zmieniły ^^ A Kuroi i Shade mają potomstwo! Już dosrosłe :3 B: P-Potomstwo...? Yup ^^ ''' K: Wuuuujku! <śmieje się cicho> B: . . . NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Hahaha! Dedam... B: ZA JAKIE GRZECHY!?!?!? A: :P Jestem za leniwa na odpowiadanie na wyzwania i pytania, więc pocieszcie się tym... Tera bardziej zajmuje się rysowaniem :3 Smoczego komiksu~ Może zrobię blog i go tam umieszczę? ^^ 175. (W B) Spróbuj zaprzyjaźnić się z Shade'm a przynajmniej zostaw go i Kuroi w spokoju Wracam do gry! ^w^ Hę!?!? No błagam! Nie było mnie kilka lat i mam tak nagle zaprzyjaźnić się ze Shade'm, który zrobił mojej siostrze dzieci!?!? Zara się uduszę... XD 176. (W B) Przeproś za wszystkie krzywdy Shade'a To tortury a nie wyzwanie! Musisz~! S-Shade! Sh: Hm...? Raz kozie śmierć... So-... So-... Rany! Sory!? Za to co ci "zrobiłem"! No!... To wyzwanie więc nie myśl, że ci wybaczyłem! 177. Co się stało po tym jak Shade (nieświadomie) wyznał ci miłość? Ech... No... No... No więc... Nie mamy całego dnia! Powiedz to i tyle! Cicho! A ty jak byś czuła się na moim miejscu!? Sory ja nie mam przyjaciół płci przeciwnej ^w^ A ni nawet tej samej... Forever Alone... Ech... Ja i Shaaaade.... Jesteśmy... Etto.... Parą...? >////< thumb|left|650px 178. (W do wszyst.) Zróbcie sobie nawzajem mega chamski i śmieszny żart! K: Chłopacy! I... Angel ^^; Zoba co mam ^^ S: 0.0 Mój! K; Dla wszystkich... B: A ty nie chcesz? K: Nie. Już jadłam ^^ K: Hmm... Zapomniałam dodać, że dodałam Tabasco! Sh: CO DODAŁAŚ!? S: Kuroi! K: Za co!? S: Za kawał! Pali... B: Hmm... Chamski...? Shade! Sh: Żegnaj życie... A: A ja mam pajączki! S: Aaaaa! Weź to paskudztwo ode mnie! K, B, Sh: Boisz się pająków? Hahaha! xD Nie wiedziałam co wymyślić XD I kto nie lubi ostrego żarcia i pająków!? One są cudne! 179. (Do wszyst.) Czy kiedykolwiek poparzyłeś/aś się ogniem? Sh: Przez niego? Tak... B: ^W^ I ja też. Nie wiem czy można to zaliczyć... Raz leciałem podczas burzy i trafił mnie piorun... Iiii zacząłem się palić... Nie pytajcie jak... A: Nie! Moja zapalniczka! K: Jak byłam dzieckiem to się zdarzało... Teraz nie :3 S: Może... Kiedyś... Czyli wczoraj? S: Może.... 180. (Sh) Masz jakąś rodzinę? Maaam... Dwóch braci... Jeden starszy. Ma 16 lat. I drugi młodszy. Ma 7 lat ^^; Nasza Matka zginęła przez ojca... Był trochę... Agresywny... I ona zginęła chroniąc nas przed nim... Mój starszy brat, Ao... Wkurzył się i z rozpaczy zabił ojca... 181 (Do wszyst.) Co robisz na widok motyla? A: Motylek! S: Szpieg smoków, których kiedyś wkurzyłem! B: Motyl... Potwór! Sh: Heh. Motyl... K: Lubie motyle! Są ładne i wgl... thumb|left|650px 182. (Do wsyzst.) Jak umarła wasza matka? K: Nie znam szczegółów, ale ponoć to było coś w rodzaju... Zatrucia? Przynajmniej z tych pogłosek, które znam... Jej serce zatrzymało się... A ona odeszła z tego świata. 183. (Do wszyst. oprócz Bolt'a) Nie wprowadzajcie Bolt'a z błedu przez miesiąc S, Sh, A, K: Robi się! ^^ 184. (B) Czy jesteś na mnie zły, że kazałam ci zjeść czosnek i popić czymś na sen, w skutek czego przespałeś kilka lat i ominął cię ślub Kuroi i Shade'a, oraz chrzciny? To twoja sprawka!? Jak cię spotkam to się rozliczymy! I gdybym był przytomny to nie pozwoliłbym na ten ślub! A szczególnie na smoczątka! K: Jak myślisz? Gdy dowie się, że zartowaliśmy to powiedzieć mu, że jesteśmy parą...? Sh: Teraz to sam nie wiem... 185. (W Do wszyst.) Na jakiejś wyspie PEŁNEJ smoków WSZYSCY biegajcie i latajcie, i każdy z was ma wrzeszczeć "Ratunku mój cień mnie goni!" K: Ok... Na tej wyspie jest chyba najwięcej smoków... Angel serio się wczuła... A: Ratunkuuuu!!! Cień mnie goni! Zabierzcie tego potwora ode mnie! Sh: Nie wiem czy się śmiać czy strzelić focha za obrażanie mojego imienia... S: Robimy to czy nie...? Sh: Zaraz serio się obrażę... 186. (W) Zanieś Warui'emu kwiaty i powiedz, że chcesz żebyście przestali być wrogami i, że przepraszasz go za wcześniejszą agresję Wątpię, że zadziała no, ale wyzwanie to wyzwanie... Warui! Jesteś? W: Czeego?... Kwiaty? Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? K: Woooow niezły sarkazm -.-; W: Mhm... K: Soryyyy za moją 'agresję"... Będziemy p... Przyjaciółmi? -.-; Stawiasz mi za do dużego dorsza... W: Hmm... Pod jednym warunkiem! K: Jakim? W: Będę mógł wkręcać Bolt'a z wami! Więc? Sztama? K: Sztama... 187. (W Do wszyst.) Wejdźcie na najwyższą, stromą górę w okolicy bez użycia skrzydeł Czas wyruszyć na Mount Everest! Wszyscy: Mou- co? Nic... Czas wyruszać! .*Jakiś czas później* S: Ja nadal żyje... 'Mówili w okolicy a nie "jaką znacie"' B: Nie mogłaś nam tego powiedzieć wcześniej!? 188. (W B) Zaprzyjaźnij się z "potomstwem" Kuroi i Shade'a Po pierwsze... Czemu użyłaś "..."? Po drugie... NEVER! 189. (Do wszyst.) Miałeś/aś kiedyś pchły/kleszcze? Wszyscy: Co to są kleszcze i pchły? Małe paskudztwa, z którymi warto nie zadzierać... 190. (W) Rzuć w Dark'a jakimś warzywem Ja i '''Kuroi: Jakiego Dark'a? '''Dzięki za olśnienie mnie kim był Dark XD K: D: Co do jasnej... K: 191. (B) Pozbędziesz się potomstwa Shade'a i Kuroi? (Pomogę ci) Przyszli zabójcy potomstwa mojej siostry... Łączmy się! 192. (Do wsyzst) Kiedy macie zamiar powiedzieć Bolt'owi, że go wkręcacie? B: Moment... Wkręca- K: B: K: Może kiedyś~ ^^ Happy easter! thumb|left|500pxWyjaśnienie czemu wczoraj nie było odpowiedzi? Ok ^^ Dostałam szlaban na miesiąc. Choć i tak widać jak "bardzo" się nim przejmuje... Tak, że tera na nim siedzę i piszę ^w^ No cóż. Wesołej Wielkanocy Wszystkim! 193. (W. W i K) Zróbcie tak żeby Shade myślał, że go zdradzasz z Warui'em a potem powiedz mu, że z nim zrywasz i trzymaj go tak przez dwa tygodnie Wow! 200 wpis i ląduje do Warui'a i Kuroi! Zrobię 5 pytań a potem spadam zanim się ktoś skapnie... A wgl... Wpadłam na taki pomysł... Hahaha! Bo... To, że dajecie wyzwania nie oznacza, że TRZEBA je wykonać.. Iiii... Zapraszam. Tworzę (smutny) komiks o nocnych furiach. Nie o Kuroi tylko innych furiach. SNDM ''' K i W: HĘ!?!? W: Dajcie mi wiadro bo się pożygam... K: J-Ja też Q.Q... W: CO!? Może jeszcze mam ją całować!? K: Zaraz zwróce śniadanie... '''Ja też... Nie no... Serio... Q.Q... Nieźle się wymigałam ^^ 194. (Do wszyst.) Jaka była wasza najgroźniejsza sytuacja w życiu kiedy zaatakowała was natura? A: Niiigdy! K: Angel... Raz porwało cię tornado... Szukaliśmy cię przez 2 MIESIĄCE! Hmm... Lawina śnieżna się liczy...? B: Wtedy gdy była ulewa. Ledwo leciałem i deszcz skierował mnie na pioruna... S: Hmmmm... Chyba gdy morze było wzburzone i chciało mnie zatopić w jej odmętach... Sh: Gdy Bolt chciał mnie wrzucić do wulkanu a ten wystrzelił i OMAL mnie nie spalił... 195. (W B) Poleć na jakąś wyspę i poderwij jakąś smoczycę. Powodzenia z różowymi łuskami Dzięki... Czas znaleźć daltonistkę! .*Ileś tam czasu później...* Rany... 5 Wysp i 0 daltonistek na kolor różowy! >.< Ale se tera reputacje wyrobiłem T^T 196. (Do wszyst.) Jakie było najdziwniejsze ubarwienie smoka jakiego spotkaliście? S, Sh, K, A: róż B: SERIO!? 197. (W Do wszyst.) Powiedzcie swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że jest śmierdzącą, ohydną, brudną i brzydką skarpetą wypełnioną budyniem A: Jak ja mam powiedzieć to całemu światu!? B: Star... Co ty robisz z tym pluszowym misiem...? S: Nie oceniaj mnie! Mam prawdziwych przyjaciół! B, Sh, K: Wtf... Sh: Etto... Hej Yoru (Jap. Noc)... Y: Yo Shade Sh: Eh... Nie bierz tego na serio, ale... Jesteś śmierdzącą, ohyfną, brudną i brzydką skarpetą wypełnioną budyniem... Y: Aha... Coś jeszcze? Sh: *Faceplam* B: Nie poyrzebuje przyjaciół... Forever Alone. K: Hej! Sando! (Czarno - szary Sand Wraith) S:? K: Jesteś śmierdzącą, ohydną, brudną i brzydką skarpetą wypełnioną budyniem. S: Nie wiem czy się śmiać czy płakać... K: Czemu śmiać...? S: Bo lubię budyń T^T 198. (W Sh) Jeżeli kiedykolwiek Kuroi będzie próbować Cię wkręcać, że zdradza Cię z Warui'em, to stosownie zatkaj jej usta Mam nadzieję, że dobrze to zrozumiałam XD I nie wiedzą inni, że Kuroi i Warui to przyjaciele. K: Hej Shade! Wiesz, że ja i Warui jesteśmy od teraz- S: (XD No co? Miało być stosownie!) 199. (W) W jaki sposób masz zamiar wkręcać Bolt'a? Szczeże? Nie wiem... Jak macie pomysły to dawać! ^^ 200 (Do wszyst.) Wiecie o rozejmie Kuroi'a i Warui'a? Wszys: Hę...? Sh: Moment... Rozejm...? O rany... S,B: ? 201. (W) Ukryj przed Shade'm wiadomość z wyzwaniem dla Shade'a od 123457890ja i całą rozmowę pod tą wiadomością. To wyzwanie zrób jako pierwsze Po jakiś 10 minutach rozkminania... W końcu zrozumiałam o co chodzi! XD Za późno... Ale i tak tego nie zrobiliśmy! Ble... 202. (W) Nie pozwól zakryć sobie ust kiedy Shade ci je będzie próbował zakryć podczas wykonywania mojego pierwszego wyzwania(kiedy ty będziesz je wykonywać)polegającego na powiedzeniu mu że go zdradzasz i przez kilka dni wmawiaj mu że już go nie kochasz i że Shade na ciebie nie zasługuje,że cie wykorzystuję dla szpanu,chcę cie molestować, i tylko udawał wieloletnią przyjaźń. Nie wiem jak to skomentować... Ja też nie... 203. Czy jesteś świadoma, że jeżeli wykonasz (wykonałaś) zadanie SzczerbatejMordki4, możesz na zawsze stracić najlepszego przyjaciela i za razem miłość Ciekawi mnie ile będzie jeszcze tych pytań... 204. (W) Jeżeli wykonałaś już wyzwanie SzcerbatejMordki4, przeproś Shade'a, bo dla niego ten żart nie był wcale miły. Raaaaany! Nabijemy tym z 50 pytań/wyzwań! 205. (W B) Kiedy Kuroi powie NA ŻARTY Shadowi że z nim zrywa potwierdź to słowami"to prawda już mi o tym mówiła że chce z tobą zerwać" K: Ech... Zróbmy to tak: Hej! Posłuchaj. Zrywam z tobą. Sh: HĘ!? B: To prawda, już mi o tym mówiła, że chce z tobą zerwać. Sh: Moment... Gdyby to była prawda... To byś skakał z radości... 206. (W) Każ podczas wykonywania mojego pierwszego wyzwania polecieć Angel i Star'owi gdziekolwiek i latać kilka godzin To zadanie mogę chyba pominąć... Tabela Jak na razie dla mnie starczy tych pytań... I z okazji ponad 200 pytań jest tabela. Ile pytań dla jednego smoka! Iii... Dla mne. I wyzwania też. Jak są "dla wsyzst." To kazdy smok pojedyńczo liczony. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pomyliłam. Więc najwięcej pytań i wyzwań : 1. Kuroi 2.Bolt 3.Shade Więc... Do zoba niedługo! 207 (W K) Wykop tunel w ziemi a na jego końcu dużą komorę i mieszkaj w tej komorze przez dwa tygodnie Będę jak kret *^* 208. Jakie są święta u smoków Takie same praktycznie. W boże narodzenie mamy nawet choinkę~ I prezęty :3 209. (Sh) Kiedy masz zamair oświadczyć się z Kuroi? Z tym pytaniem to może za kilka lat... T^T Wgl tak myślę... Czy by "trochę" nie przewinąć w czasie... Gdy będą mieć 16 lat :3 Powiedzcie co o tym myślicie! 210. (Sh) Jak poznałeś Kuroi? Gdy byliśmy mali. Podczas nauki latania. Wpadliśmy na śiebie i tak jakoś się złożyło, że się polubiliśmy ^^ 211. (W K) Obklej się białą bibułą/papierem toaletowym czymkolwiek co jest białę z wyjątkiem pyska.Twarz pomaluj na zielono i udawaj zombie K: Apokalipas zombie! Muahahaha! Shaaaaaade~ Sh: Hm? What the-!? 212. (K) Czujesz się stara? Niezbyt... 213. (Do wszyst.) Złamałeś/aś kiedyś kość? B,Sh,K: Nie A: Może... S: Żebra się liczą? 214. (W Do wszyst.) do wszyst.:Idź nad morze/ocean i wzleć mega wysoko i rzuć sie w dół tak żeby mega mocno plasnąć w wodę S: Asta lawista! Wsyst (oprócz Star'a): *faceplam* ... 215. (W W):Idź do Kuroi i powiedz jej:Spójrz na niebo! Meteoryty! Tsunami! Trzęsienie ziemi! A potem zwiń się w kłębuszek i jęcząc coś niezrozumiale kołysz się W: *faceplam* na co ja się pisze? ... Kuroi! Spójrz na niebo! Meteoryty! Tsunami! Trzęsienie ziemi! K: Serio... Idź do tego lekarza... 216.(W S) Weź z jakieś wyspy małą Nocną Furie idź do rodzeństwa i Shade'a i powiedz że to twoje dziecko S: Patrzcie! To moje dziecko! K: Biedna... Oj biedna, biedna smoczyca, która się na to zgodziła... Mech. Najmłodsza matka miała 7 lat... Sh: W jakim świecie ty żyjesz!? O.O 217. (W A) Leć na jakąś wyspę i udając małe dziecko przyczep się do jakieś samicy ,chodź za nią cały czas i wołaj: Mamo! Mamo! Daj mi piciu! A: Maaaaaaaaamooooo! Mamo mamo! Daj mi piciu! .*kilka godzin później* NF: Co z nią nie tak!?!? Ja jako smoczyca? Pomyślałam, że mi też będziecie mogli zadawać py~ta~nia... No i wyzwania... Ale takiej... Smoczej wersji mnie. thumb|left|550px "Trochę" się różnię od pozostałych. Pamiętajcie powiedzieć co myślicie o tym żeby (ja i) reszta mieli po 16... no dobra 15 (bo w czerwcu urodziny). 218. (Ka) Kim jesteś dla Kuroi jej rodzeństwa i Shade'a? Wetnę się. Więc od tera każda postać ma 15 lat :3 Ujmę to tak... Jestem dla nich kimś... A zarazem nikim. 219. (Ka) Masz jakąś rodzinę? (w smoczej postaci) Nie. I nie mam zamiaru nawet własnej zakładać. 220 (W K) Przemaluj się na inny kolor jakiś ładny idź do Bolta i zarywaj do niego. Shade nie bierz tego na poważnie. To jej brat Chcesz mnie zabić!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO 221. (W Do wszyst.) Polećcie na Berk i demolujcie wioskę Wszyscy: Co to Berk? ... *faceplam* Lepiej im nie mówić... 222. (KA) Co oznacza ta gwiazdka na szyji? Oki. Więc tera taka... "poprawa"? Nwm jak to nazwać. Piszcie AK jeśli to ma być np... Pytanie do MNIE a nie mojej smoczej wersji. Jak KA to do smoczej mnie... Choć historie i tak się wiążą. Coś jak podróż między światami... To naszyjnik. Pentagram. Zwykle jest koło i na środku taka gwiazda, ale to jest znak satanizmu. Ja nie jestem satanistą, ale też nie chrześcijanką... Bardziej... Ateistką... 223. (KA) Masz jakiś dom? Tutaj? Nie. Gdy jest noc to śpię w miejscu, które mi odpowiada. Nie mam stałego... Zakwaterowania. Jako człowiek mieszkam w... A to wiem tylko ja ^^ 224. (KA) Masz jakieś wspomnienia? Heh... Nie... Za miłe... Byłam... Odmienna. Gdy byłam dzieckiem... Inne smoki (bądź ludzie. Bo to się wiąże z jej i moim życiem realnym) często proponowały mi dołączenie do zabawy... Jednak ja... Nie miałam ochoty ^^; Jest jeszcze wiele innych historii... Ale nie chcę o nich mówić... Powiem tylko jeszcze jedno... Moi rodzice... Bardzo często się kłócili... Gdy byłam dzieckiem... Jakieś 6-7 lat miałam gdy się to zaczęło... Moja matka mówiła, że się w końcu wyniesie. Mi zostawało tylko siedzieć cicho... I płakać... Wtedy... Siedziałam i błagałam Thor'a (Boga) żeby coś z tym zrobił... Ale nic... Żadnego wsparcia. Potem stałam się... Ateistką... Jak na zawołanie. Ustało... (Jakiś czas temu znów się to czaczęło... Ale teraz nie ronię łez... Nie mogę) 225. (W KA) Szpieguj Shade'a i Kuroi, kiedy będą na osobności ... *mega faceplam* Papparazi normalnie... Tyle, że bez aparatu. 226. (KA) Czemu masz oderwany pazur na skrzydle? KYAHAHAHA!!! 3 sezon jeźdźców smoków! Szkoda, że dopiero w czerwcu... *gasp* może jakiś odc będzie w moje urodziny! *^* Chrzanić, że po napisaniu tych odp chcę się zabić! W piekle też se obejrze ^^ Miałam mały... Wypadek? I przez to straciłam kawałek skrzydła a zarazem pazur... 227. (KA) Czy Kuroi i reszta zdają sobie sprawę z twojego istnienia? No ba! Często precież wcinam się w gadki... ^^; 228. (KA) Jak często obserwujesz/widzisz/spotykasz Kuroi jej rodzeństwo i Shade'a Czemu ludzie nie mówią po prostu Kuroi i resztę... XD Coooodziennie... 229. (AK) Lubisz żelki? NIEEE! Ludzie! Ich jest... MASA! Ja zara zwariuje! Wszędzie żelki! Czy tylko ja ich nie lubię!? 230. (Sh) Jak wyglądają twoje relacje z Kuroi Dobrze. Bolt jak na razie się nie wcina i z tego co wiem to poszedł do... Psychiatry... Tera z Kuroi spędzamy więcej czasu i... I wgl ^^; 231. Bolt już wie, że to był żart? Nie. I niech tak pozostanie... 232. (W Sh) Idź do Kuroi i powiedz, że chcesz mieć z nią dzieci Sh: Mnie tu kiedyś wykońcycie psychicznie... Kuuuroi... zabiej tego, który to wymyślił... Ethem... Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci -.-;... K: Hę...? 233. (W K) Kiedy Shade powie, że chce mieć z tobą dzieci, powiedz, że marzyłaś o tym już od dawna i rzuć się na niego z radości K:-.-;... Marzyłam o tym już od da-dawna... Sh: Wut...? O.O K: Wyzwanie mój drogi... Wyzwanie... Sh: Tak się cieszę... K: Hę...!? Idem się zabić! ^w^ 234. (W Sh) Weź Kuroi na romantyczny spacer po plaży a w najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie powiedz, że zapomniałeś pierścionka zaręczynowego i odleć Sh,K: K: Hmm... Shade- Sh: Niech to... Zapomniałem pierścionka zaręczynowego! K: He...!? Sh: 235. (W K) Kiedy Shade powie, że zapomniał pierścionka zaręczynowego wrzaśnij za nim, że to ty chciałaś się z nim oświadczyć K: Shade!! To ja chciałam ci się oświadczyć!... Ciul z tym, że to faceci powinni to zrobić... 236. (W Sh) Kiedy Kuroi wrzaśnie za tobą, że ona też chciała ci się oświadczyć, wyląduj i powiedz, że smoki tak właściwie nie noszą pierścionków i nie biorą, ślubów, więc w sumie od razu możecie przejść do rzeczy K: Pomińmy to wyzwanie! Sh: Zgadzam się z Kuroi! Pomińmy! 237. Weź jakiegoś małego smoka takiego co się dopiero wykluł. Ma wyglądać jak najbardziej uroczo i bezbronnie. Leć na jakąś osiedloną wyspę i staraj się wyglądać przerażająco i nastrasz jakiegoś wikinga. Kiedy pójdzie powiedzieć reszczie, że coś tam siedzi i wróci z innymi postaw tam tego małęgo smoka i obseruj reakcję. Bądź blisko i gdyby się na niego rzucili nie wahaj się urzyć plazmy (lub Angel) Angel niestety nie zabrałam, ale cóż... Nie gap się tak bo ci worek na głowę założe... O... Ktoś idzie! Wiking: Tera czekać... .*Chwile późnej* W2: Jesteś pewien co widziałeś? W1: Tak! Mówie ci! W3: Więc... To co cię tak wystraszyło to... To? W1: He? Daje słowo! Tu było coś... DUŻEGO! I miało czerwone ślepia! W2: Baaardzo przerażający... Będizesz mnie nazywać "wybawcą" K: Czas wkroczyć do akcji... W3: CO DO JASNEJ!? A dalej możecie se dopisać scenariusz ^w^ 238. (W K) Znajdź osadę, postaw tam Angel i obserwuj demolkę K: Baw się dobrzeee! 239. (W A) Kiedy Kuroi wstawi cie do wioski strzelaj we wszystkich wikingów plazmą, miataj ich ogonem i taranuj ciałem. Pal domy i wszystko. Z tej osady mają zostać zwęglone szczątki A: Oki! Jak minaiturowa wersja Godzilli .* Znów potem* A: I jak???' ' Wow... Lepiej niż na klasówce z polskiego... I LOVE CZŁOWIEKA, KTÓRY WYMYŚLŁ PRZYCISK WSTECZ... Dosłownie! Bo... Wychodzę i pisze, że niezalogowana! Wstecz? I wszystkie odp są! Ulga... Smuteczek... Wiem, że czekacie na odp na pytania no, ale nie dam raaady! Tera mam w głowie tylko pomysły na jakieś smutne opo itp... Czemu przy wszystkim co obejrzę lub przeczytam ZAWSZE dostrzegam jakiś smutny fakt!? Gdyby to było możliwe to bym się poryczała chyba... Ale los mnie tak pokarał, że od kilku lat nie uroniłam łzy -.-; Fu*k this sh*t... ''' '''I jeszcze jak na złość słucham SMUTNYCH piosenek! Czemu NIGDY nie mogę znaleźć nic happy!? >.< 240. (W W) zwiąż w nocy wszystkich, zaprowadź ich do jakiejś jaskini i tam zostaw, a potem rano, ale tak, żeby już byli obudzeni, wbiegnij do tej jaskini w czerwonej pelerynie superbohatera i ich "uwolnij". W razie pytań trzymaj się wersji, że nie wiesz co się stało, chciałeś wpaść do nich, ale nikogo nie było Spokojnie Myszka zrobię twoje zadanie. Ale troche zajmie. Mam już 3 z 5 smoków ^^ W: Muahahaha! . K:Hmmm... Ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć O CO TU CHODZI!? B: Też to widzicie? Całe szczęście... Już myślałem, że mam zwidy... W: Zaraz was uratuje! Sh:... Serio idź do tego psychiatry... K: Psychiatra już tu nic nie da... 241. (W B) Weź coś różowego lub fioletowego (ewentualnie tęczowego), na czym da się pisać i udawaj, że to Twój największy sekret, ale jak usłyszysz, że ktoś się zbliża, szybko to wyciągnij i zacznij pisać "Drogi Pamiętniczku..." Po co mi karteczka skoro mam to? K: Piszesz... Pamiętnik...? B:... NIE! Sh: Muszę dorwać ten pamiętnik... 242. (W A) W jakimś bardzo widocznym miejscu na jakiejś ogromnej skale, najlepiej skalnej ścianie, wyskrob różne wyzywiska i obraźliwe rzeczy skierowanie do wszystkich z paczki oprócz Ciebie. Jeśli skierowaliby podejrzenia na Ciebie, odwróć głowę i zacznij powoli odchodzić, "niewinnie" pogwizdując A: :p Lalalala~ Cały czas w pustce tkwie, cisza otacza mnie. Nie mam już nikogo, komu mogę ufać... W ciemności ostrza błysk, rozcięta skura ma- Moment... JAK, GDZIE, KIEDY!? Dorwała mi się do mojej listy piosenek! Q.Q . K: Hejty? S: Nope... Hmm... Do mnie, Kuroi, Shade'a, Bolt'a... . A: :P Fiufiufiu~ (Torche dalej) <śpiewa> W ciało twoje wbito ostry cierń. Twoją historię dobrze znam- KIEDY ONA... I jeszcze sięnauczyła na pamięć! O.O Znaczenie mojej daty urodzin Zrobiłam właśnie test pt "Jakie jest ukryte znaczenie daty Twoich urodzin? Co mi wyszło? "Jesteś wolnym duchem" Twoja data urodzenia oznacza, że jesteś bardzo odważną osobą (... Jeśli chodzi o pająki, robale i inne paskudztwa to tak... Jeśli chodzi o relacje z ludźmi... HELL NO). Kochasz przygody i zawsze jesteś w drodze, bez przerwy szukając nowych wyzwań (True! Choć raz mnie omal tir nie przejechał...). Nigdy się nie nudzisz (Hahaha! Taaa... Jaaasne... "Nigdy") i zawsze masz jakąś ciekawą historię do opowiedzenia (Ciekawą?). Dlatego ludzie tak za Tobą przepadają (To dlatego chłopak z kl chciał mnie dziś wrzucić do jeziora dla zabawy?). Jesteś osobą sympatyczną i szczerą (Chyba racej kłamliwą i NA PEWNO nie sympatyczną), która nie ma żadnych uprzedzeń (Ja je mam! Nie wiem do czego, ale mam!). Brawo! (Nie klawo, nie brawo) 243. (W S) Przyjdź w środku nocy do Kuroi,obudź ją(wcześniej nie śpij jakiś czas żebyś miał przekrwawione oczy) ) powiedz że boisz się swoich skrzydeł a potem zacznij gonić swój ogon Happy dzieeeeń! Wystawa eksperymentów była~! Jedyny minus to to, że wsyzstko było takie jak kilka lat temu, ale znów zobaczyć kulę plazmy to super :3 ''' S: Aaaa! Kuroi! (Info. Nie spał 3 dni) Moje skrzydła! Boje się!!! K:... To tylko sen... To tylko sen... 244. (W K) Leć do jakiejś osady, znajdź małe dziecko coś robiące pod okiem matki/ojca i tak żeby cię zobaczyli zabierz je a po kilku minutach odstaw na głowie jakiegoswikinga Mówiłam... Nie tykam ludzi. 245. (W K) Obrzuć resztę pomidorami i szpinakiem K: I takie zadania rozumiem! XD S: ZA CO!?!? 246. (Do wszyst.) Smokom odpadają zęby? K: Nie. To znaczy... Jeśli się zepsuje, albo coś to najlepiej wyrwać, ale wtedy zawsze odrastają. Przynajmniej u Nocnych Furii. 247. (W B) Przyjdź do Kuroi, kiedy zobaczysz, że kładzie się spać, powiedz, że boisz się ciemności i zapytaj czy możesz spać koło niej K: B: Kurooooi! Boję się ciemności! Moge spać z tobą? K: Myślałam, że gadaliśmy już o ciemnościach... Więc WON! 248. (K) Ile to dwa plus dwa? 4. Jestem smokiem, ale nie jestem debilką -.-; 249. (W Sh) Powiedz Kuroi, że jest pasztetem a ty jesteś bułką Sh: K:... Idź lepiej coś zjedz... Bo jeszcze trochę i będziesz zamiast mnie widzieć udko kurczaka... 250. (W K) Idź do Warui'ego, zwiń mu się pod nogami i śpij K: Nie jesteśmy wrogami, ale nie mam zamiaru mu się tak ośmieszyć! 251. (W) Masz jakąś rodzinę? Nope... Od kąd się wyklułem mieszkałem w rodzinie zastępczej, która i tak mnie wywaliła za próg. K: Ja im się nie dziwię... 252. (W W) Powiedz Bolt'owi, że jesteście z Kuroi dalekimi kuzynami więc on to też jego rodzina a potem wrzaśnij mega głośno: DALEJ RODZINO! RUSZAMY NA ŁOWY! W: Ale... To... Gatunki... Jak...? Nocna Furia i Grapple Grounder... He...? 253. (Do wsyzst.) Smoki mają jakąś religię? K: Hmm... Nie. Ka: Ateisci? 254. (K) Podaj najdziwniejszy fakt o twoim gatunku Ka: Są bazowane na podstawie kotów... K: Mówiłaś coś? Ka: Nie K: Ok... Hm... Chyba to, że uważają nas za zdechłych a jest nas MASA... Ka: *faceplam* 255. (W K) Zjedz mrówkę, karalucha i dżdżownicę K: Ka: Spokojnie... Raz zjadłam zarobaczonego grzyba T^T... Prolog - Narodziny (?) '''Napisałam prolog. Może kiedyś napisze całe opo z życia Kuroi... Kto wie... Jak na razie oceniajcie! Czerwona smoczyca krążyła niespokojnie po jaskini wokół 4 jaj. Miała ona zielone łapy i limonkowe oczy. W pewnej chwili podniosła „uszy” i spojrzała na niebieskie jajko z czarnymi plamkami i błyskawicą na środku. Podeszła do niego a skorupka zaczęła pękać (wiem, że jaja wybuchają, ale skąd wiadomo, że z NF jest tak samo). Ze środka wyszło małe ciemno niebieskie smoczątko ze złotymi oczami i błyskawicą na lewej łapie. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się na widok maleństwa. -Witaj na świecie… Bolt – Maleństwo pisnęło próbując naśladować głos matki. Smoczyca nie mogła skupić się za długo na nowonarodzonym Bolcie ponieważ po chwili usłyszała kolejne pękające skorupki. Tym razem spojrzała na jasno bordowe jajo z błękitną, czteroramienną gwiazdą na środku i tak samo czarnymi plamkami. Trochę to trwało co lekko zmartwiło smoczycę. Ku jej uldze w końcu z jaja wyszło bordowe smoczątko. ”Uszka” były błękitne a na prawej, przedniej łapce widniała tak samo błękitna czteroramienna gwiazda… Jego oczy… Źrenice były błękitne natomiast białka… Czarne… Młode spojrzało pytająco. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęło się i pisnęło radośnie. Smoczyca była jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa. Przez jakiś czas było spokojnie. W tym czasie pomogła smoczątkom wygramolić się z jaj. Bordowe młode nazwała Star. Gdy skończyła spojrzała na pozostałe dwa jaja. Zielone z fioletowym plamkami i lekko ciemno różowym sercem na środku oraz… Najczarniejsza czerń na świecie z najbielszą gwiazdą… W końcu nadszedł czas… Małe czarne jajo zaczęło pękać. Z niego wyjrzał czarniutki pyszczek. Uchylił jedno oczko… Tak jak poprzednika. Było czarne tym razem jednak źrenica była cała biała. Trochę się „szamotała” w jajku. Po kilku próbach wydostania się leżała na plecach. Była… Dziwna… Uszka były białe natomiast reszta wypustek czerwona. Lewe oko czerwone a prawe białe. A na lewej łapce… Widniała śnieżno biała gwiazda… thumb|left|650px Smoczyca przypomniała sobie o prośbie swojego partnera… A by to najbardziej nie zwykłe nazwać od łusek… Kuro – czarny… Do imienia dodała tylko i. Ostatnie jajko zaczęło pękać najwolniej. Jak by było osłabione. Matka pomogła swojemu maleństwu wydostać się ze środka. Była to zielona smoczyca. Na prawym oku miała ciemno zielone „koło” a na łapie po tej samej stronie różowe serce. Jej oczy były ciemno purpurowe. Z wyglądu wyglądała na słodką więc nazwała ją Angel (jak bardzo się myliła). thumb|left|650px Wraz z małymi położyła się w kącie i zasnęła… Chciała, aby On je ujrzał… Ale to… Nie było możliwe… Nigdy nie będzie. 256. (W B) oddaj Shad`owi pamiętnik NEVER!!! NIE NIE NIE NIE! Po moim trupie! 257. (W Sh) Jak bolt odda ci pamiętnk to pokarz go jak największej liczbie smoków Moment... BOLT pisze PAMIĘTNIK? ON!? Załamanie nerwowe... Ugh… SERIO sory, że tak mało, ale mam załamanie! Jutro poprawa z histy z testu, z którego dostałam 1 (chyba 3 w tym półroczu), kartkówka z angola na piątek test z przyry i jeszcze zrobić prezentacje! I nwm czy jedną czy te (ok.) 5 ze wszystkiego… I jeszcze mam konkurs a angielskiego w następny czwartek. Dzięki nauczycielko angola… I… PODANIE DO GIMBY! UGH! Ucięłam se pogawędkę z moją sis na co chcę iść (są 4 kierunki) i proponowała mi iść do Koszalina do plastycznej, ale mam chorobę lokomocyjną. Potem matka się wcięła, że gadała ze swoim znajomym (chcę iść na Przyrodniczo-matematyczny) i powiedziała, że tam bardzo cisną z tej matmy. I że on potem przeniósł się na ogólny. Ale tera problem… Po pierwsze DEBILE z mojej szkoły, którzy trawią do ogóla + ponoć tam TRZEBA się uczyć J. niemieckiego, którego NIC A NIC nie znam! Potem jeszcze zgłoszenia przeglądali i gadali itd… I jak moja sis zobaczyła, że jednym z zajęć dodatkowych na P-M (przyr-mat) jest klub eksperymentów to jej reakcja… XDD… I jak na razie wychodzi na to, że pójdę na P-M… Jeszcze ojciec się darł żebyśmy sprawdziły na stronie gimby czy na ogólniaku jest niemiecki i wgl to moja sis, że nie maaaa. On, że jest a potem obydwie się wydarłyśmy, że nie ma. Wiem bo nawet sprawdzałam… Wiem, że wam zanudzam, ale chcę mieć jakieś wytłumaczenie… 258. (W S) Zjedz ŁYŻKĘ cynamonu S: Łyżka...? Ka: To coś Tylko nie- S: Ka: Połykaj łyżki... S: Kyaaaahaahaaaaaa! 259. (W B) Strzel focha B: K: A temu co odbiło? S: WODY! CZEGOKOLWIEK! 260. (W Sh) Umów się z Kuroi na plaży. Kilka minut przed jej przyjściem zakop siew piasku i zostaw tylko głowę. Kiedy zapyta się co robisz powiedz że piasek jest chłodny Sh: (Umówił się już z Kuroi na plaży) GORĄCE... K: Emm... Shade...? Mogę wiedzieć co ty odpierniczasz...? Sh: Piasek jest chłodny... K: Wyglądasz jak byś miał się zaraz- Sh: K: Kyaaaa! Shade!? 261. (W K) Kiedy znajdziesz Shade'a powiedz że w twojej komorze w ziemi jest dużo lepiej i poproś żebyście tam zamieszkali Nie ma czasu na takie coś! On mi tu leży w piasku nie przytomny! 262. (W K)Włóż pysk w stos węgorzy (Jest już potem. Shade przeżył) K: Nienawidzę węgorzy... Za cooo...? 263. (W Do wszyst.) polećcie do leża gdzie dawniej rządziła czerwona śmierć i zaatakujcie najbliższą wioskę w której tresują smoki. Warui, ty też! W: Hej! Czemu ja? B: Hmm... Coś słszałem o Czerwonej śmierci, ale z tego co wiem jest daleko stąd i nigdy nie było mi dane jej odwiedzić... Sh: Tresują smoki... T^T Poor dragons... Nie ma to jak się wymigać od zadania XDD 264. (do wszyst.): Czy któreś z was zna Nocną furie Szczerbatka? Lub jego jeźdźca? Wszyscy: Szczerbatka? Ka: Ehh... K: Hej! Znałam go kiedyś! Ale potem zniknął i więcej go nie widziałam... B: 2 pytania... Co TO "coś" jest...? A drugie... JEŹDŹCA!? S: 265. (K) Zastanawiasz się czasem co będzie dalej? Praktycznie codziennie... Niestety przyszłość jest wielką zagadką... Ale mam nadzieję, że będzie ciekawie! 266. (W B) Pokaż swój pamiętnik Shade'iowi i Kuroi NIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! 267. (W A) Powiedz coś nie miłego Bolt'owi lub Star'owi A: Star! Jesteś taki słodki, że bym cię schrupała! ^^ A ty Bolt jesteś przecudny! Zupełnie jak ostatnie kwiaty na martwej łące! S i B: Wtf... Mój królik właśnie leży na środku pokoju i ogląda TV... Mądrzejszy niż myślałam XD 268. (B) Czy wiesz że to był żart? To z pamietnikiem czy Angel...? 269. (W Sh) Podejdź do Warui i daj mu kwiatka i przymilaj się do niego Z jakiegoś powodu najpierw myślałam, że to ma być Star i se to wyobraziłam jak sie rumieni i od razu takie gejowskie skojarzenia... S: WTF!? Jestem za leniwa żeby kończyć tamten rysunek do zadania Q.Q... Zawał serca... KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FNAF 4, FNAF,FNAF,FNAF,FNAF 4!!!! Ugh... CZEMU DOPIERO W PAŹDZIERNIKU!? Ale będzie i tak!!!! KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Postaram się dziś odp na wasze pytania! Pozdrawiam z raju! 270. (Sh) Jak mają na imię twoi bracia? Młodszy Hido (skrót od Japońskiego Hidoidesu co oznacza straszne), a starszy Yoru (Yoru to po Japońsku noc) 271. (W Do wszyst.) poledzcie na wyspę Berk i pokażcie się całej wiosce (nie zaatakują macie moje słowo) i daj cię się dotknąć! K: Po raz kolejny... CO TO BERK I 2. NIGDY SIĘ NIE DAM DOTKNAĆ... Jak dalej będziecie dawać to wyzwanie z Berk to chyba w końcu ich tam wyślę XDD 272. (W K) poleć w odwiedziny do Light`a. 273. (W A) Porwij jakiegoś wikinga zabijającego smoki i zostaw go na wyspie pełnej smoków, takiej na której nie ma ludzi. A: A-Ale... To by było okrytne! S: I KTO TO MÓWI!? A TERA ODDAJ TEN NÓŻ! 274.(W S) Spróbuj być ogarniętym na wyspie pełnej smoczymiętki S: . . . NIE WYTRZYMAM! 275. (W B) Znajdź się w POWAŻNYM niebezpieczeństwie. B Na przykład takim...? Info: (do wszyst) Tak Szczerbatek ma jeźdźca,Czkawkę :P Wszyscy: . . . S: Zrobiło mi się... Słabo K: Nie tobie jedynemu... 276.(K) Poznałaś już Drago? To ten kolo, z którym miała się zaprzyjaźnić Angel? Nie lubię gostka... 277. (W Sh) Wykąp się w smoczymiętce z błotem,rybami i węgorzami! Powodzenia! Sh: NIE!!! Ka: Sh: ZA CO!? Ka: Mam depresje... A to mnie nie rozbawia... Sh: Kobiety... 278. (W A) Spróbuj złapać swój ogon A: .*Pół godz później> A: N-Nie udało mi się... Ale... Może od drugiej strony! 279. (W do wszyst): Polećcie na Berk i znajdzcie Szczerba B: Szczerbo na Berk...? DAJCIE MI MAPĘ WSZYSTKICH ARCHIPELAGÓW NA ŚWIECIE!!!!!!! S: Napalił się... 280. (K) O czym myślisz gdy patrzysz w gwiazdy? Hmm... (Jak to ujęła jedna osoba) o rodzicach oraz o tym jak to jest piękne i przerażające... S: Przerażające? K: Jesteśmy w kosmosie i w każdej chwili może zacząć brakować tlenu, czuje się jak bym była w pustce 281. (W KA) Poleć na samotną wyprawę Na wyspę pełną niesympatycznych smoków Żegnajcie kompani! Jak znajdę coś ciekawego to nie wracam! Wszysc: HĘ!? thumb|600px 282. (Do wszyst.) Opisz siebie jednym słowem. K: Odmienna? S: Szalony A: Przyjazna! Sh: Dziwny...? Ka: (To może ja też) Inna... B: Hmm... No nie wiem... Może tak Wspa- Wszysc: Wariat B: HEJ! Nwm czy jak są jakieś pytania/wyzwania to chcecie też mój udział bo w końcu to blog o nich ^^; 283. (W W) Podejdź do jakiejś smoczycy, powiedz" Cześć mała" a potem poliż łapę i przygładź nią łuski na czubku głowy. Zabije... Cześć mała...Durne łapy! 284. (S) Czy ta łyżka jest nadal w twoim przewodzie pokarmowym? N-Nie... Ta o to "pani" mnie> Ścisnęła mi gardło tak mocno aż ją wyplułem... BOLAŁO! Hihi~ ^^ 285. (do wszyst) Wolicie napoje zimne czy ciepłe ?XD K,Sh,A,S: Zimne B: Ciepłe... Ej no!!! 286. (W KA) Daj Bolt'owi mapę Archipelagu z zaznaczoną wyspą Berk Od dziś pokochałam sowy *^* I inne dzikie ptaki... Co ja gadam zawsze kochałam... Tooo... Pokochałam szkołę? Nie no to nie możliwe... Szczególnie, że dziśna wf oberwałam 3 razy... A tera pytania! B: Przpepraszam was... Sam chciałbym dostać tą mapę, ale ta "pani", której czasem mam ochotę odrąbać głowę... NADAL NIE WRÓCIŁA!!! (Wyzwanie 281) 287. (S) Czy jest taki ktoś, który cię lubi? (oprócz rodzeństwa i Shade'a) . . . Jasne! Mam mase znajomych! Kłamanie słabo ci idzie... 288. (B) Co ci tak zależy na odnalezieniu Szczerbatka B: Gdy byliśmy mali i się przyjaźniliśmy... Miał takie same poglądy jak ja co do Shade'a... ON JAKO JEDYNY MNIE ROZUMIAŁ! 289. (A) Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Hmm...Granatowy, czarny, biały, zielony, fioletowy, pomarańczowy, niebieski, brązowy- Normlanie żygam tęczą XD A: Tęczowy! 290. (W Do wszyst.) Nie śpij kilka dni i powiedz co widzisz na halucynacjach B: A tak czase mnie jest jak za długo jest się na pustynnym słońcu i nie ma się wody? Mnie się takich pytań nie udziela... 291. (K) Jak wyobrażasz sobie siebie jako Tnącego Burzę? No cóż to już było, ale why not? thumb|left|650px 292. (Do wszyst.) Jak wyobrażacie sobie Hotburple? Kaktusy? Budyń? Jeźdźca smoka? Wszyscy: Hotburple...? B: Hot Burple? (gorący burple) Wsyzscy: CHODZI O GATUNEK SMOKA!!! Powinnam zacząć was uczyć o smokach... S: No kaktusy to my akurat widzieliśmy i... ANGEL! A: Bieeedne oś... Nikt cię nie lubi! Wszyscy: Co to budyń...? Wszyscy: NIE CHCESZ WIEDIZEC... S: 293. (Do wszyst.) Przeczytajcie opowiadanie na ostatnim miejscu w kategorii opowiadania i powiedzcie, co o nim myślicie x3 Wszyscy: .*5 Sekun później* S: Paaaadam! Nie chce mi się czytać! Ja mam przeczytać książkę o facecie co chciał okrążć świat... TY DASZ REDĘ TO!!! B: Nie miałaś czasem zamairu przecyztać streszczenia? 'Ciiiii... ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania